El Corazón de Niké
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Años antes de que los titanes atacaran el Santuario, dioses del antiguo Egipto liderados por Seth el dios de la guerra y la muerte, fueron liberados por un error de Aioros de Sagitario. Estos dioses han posado sus ojos en la diosa Niké, la diosa de la victoria quién se cree es capaz de cambiar el curso de todas las batallas en favor a quien la posea. MiloxNiké. Previo a Episodio G.
1. El Mito de la Diosa Niké

**Buenas señores y señoritas, soy Daniel, mejor conocido como FriendlyMushroom, el orgulloso autor de "Guerras Doradas", un MiloxSaori que tuvo bastante éxito, y actualmente tiene 54 capítulos. Pero bueno, también me conocen por sacarme parejas de la nada, y esta es una de esas historias. ¿Milo y Niké? Debo estar loco, pues sí, si lo estoy, pero quiero compartir mis locuras con ustedes.**

**Como nota adicional, esta historia sigue la continuidad del Episodio G, más específico, tiene lugar después del Gaiden de Aioros y Antes de que comience la Guerra de los Titanes. No necesitan leer el Episodio G para entenderlo, lo explicaré conforme sea necesario pero ayudará si lo han leído.**

**Por último, esta historia es principalmente encausada a explorar la mitología Egipcia. Han quedado advertidos, espero les guste.**

**Por si a alguien le interesa, esta historia tiene canción de Intro, jajajajaja: "La Momia" del grupo "Tierra Santa"**

**Tierra Santa y Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Atenas, Grecia. Templo de Athena. 1 de Septiembre de 1973.<strong>

En la ciudad de Atenas, en un punto cercano a la zona arqueológica, existe una ciudad escondida del ojo de quienes no comprenderían las maravillas y tragedias que alberga en su interior. Es una ciudad donde el tiempo parece no haber corrido con normalidad, una ciudad donde no existe la tecnología, donde se niega su uso, una ciudad que desea anclarse a las viejas costumbres, a los tiempos de heroísmo, y de adoración a otros dioses. Una ciudad donde el tiempo se detuvo desde el año 1,200 A.C.

La Grecia moderna no conoce esta ciudad. El gobierno la ha mantenido oculta frente a las narices de los civiles. La ciudad es tan importante, que incluso el gobierno la ha respaldado. Es una ciudad donde los dioses existen de verdad y los mortales poseen la fuerza de ejércitos enteros dentro de sus puños.

Dentro de esta ciudad, los guerreros creen ciegamente en la existencia de una diosa de sabiduría y guerra a la cual le son fieles. Se entrenan en el dominio de una fuerza ancestral que según ellos existe en todas partes, el cosmos. Y quienes manipulan esta fuerza con mayor dominio visten armaduras que les dan la fuerza de las estrellas.

—Es el momento… diosa Atenea… es el momento de renacer… —sobre la cima de una montaña, rodeada de construcciones antiguas, se encuentra el templo en honor a esta diosa, la diosa Atenea, quién una vez cada 200 años aproximadamente es bajada de la ciudad de los dioses, el Olimpo, para renacer como una mortal. En su templo se irguió una estatua, que sellaba en su interior un poder ancestral superior a los dioses mismos. En su mano derecha, había una estatua más pequeña, como si fuese un ángel en miniatura. De este ángel escapaban tenues destellos de cosmos dorado, así como una voz femenina—. Está aquí… —frente a la estatua, el cielo se ha abierto, y un hermoso ser de cabellera dorada, vistiendo prendas de sedas inexistentes en el mundo de los mortales, ha descendido. En sus brazos carga a una hermosa bebé, de cabellera violeta suave, aparentemente sin vida—. Mi señor Hermes… —la voz resonó desde la pequeña estatuilla.

—Es tiempo… Niké… —le habló el dios de los mensajeros—. Has cosechado el cosmos de Atenea, y es tiempo de introducirlo dentro del cuerpo creado por Hefestos a imagen y semejanza de su madre Metis. Atenea debe volver a caminar entre los mortales… —extendió su mano en dirección a la estatuilla.

—Y la diosa Níké le sonreirá con la luz de su victoria… —respondió la estatuilla, y la estatua de la diosa Atenea comenzó a resplandecer. Niké absorbió aquel cosmos sagrado, y lo redirigió al cuerpo de la bebé que en esos momentos respiró su primera bocanada de aire, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban de un dorado intenso momentáneamente antes de que se soltara en un sonoro llanto—. Atenea… mi eterna amiga. Aguardaré el día en que seas capaz de usar mi poder en tu beneficio… bienvenida a tu nueva vida… —terminó Niké, mientras observaba al Patriarca del Santuario llegar, y recibir de manos de Hermes a la diosa Atenea—. Mi victoria por siempre te sonreirá… Atenea… —finalizó Niké, quien agotada se quedó dormida. El sueño de Niké sin embargo, llegó súbitamente a su fin al poco tiempo de Atenea haber renacido—. ¿Quién…? —se preguntó la diosa menor mientras despertaba, y encontraba a un joven de cabellera castaño-dorada y corta corriendo en dirección a la estatua de Atenea. En su brazo llevaba a la bebé, en su espalda cargaba la armadura dorada de Sagitario, en sus ojos estaba dibujado el pánico.

—La diosa Niké… Athena solo estará a salvo si llevo conmigo a la diosa Niké. Solo Niké puede ayudarme a sobrevivir a los otros caballeros dorados… —era uno de los caballeros de Athena, nombre con que se conocía al recipiente del cosmos de Atenea. El caballero dorado de Sagitario había raptado a la diosa, horrorizando a Niké—. Perdóneme, diosa Niké… ¡Perdóneme! —gritó, y elevó su cosmos entorno a su brazo derecho.

—¿Perdonarte? ¡Has raptado a la diosa Athena! ¡Eso es imperdonable! —gritó Niké, pero el oído humano no podía escucharla. El de Sagitario alzó su mano envuelta en cosmos, y con esta se preparó para atacar a la diosa Niké—. ¡Detente! ¡Por favor detente! —pero su aullido de dolor y miedo era inaudible.

—¡Detente, Aioros de Sagitario! ¡Yo te lo ordeno! —resonó el grito del Patriarca, que elevó su cosmos alrededor de su mano, lanzando una fuerza de cosmos en dirección a Aioros de Sagitario—. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —gritó, impactando a Aioros, quien al perder control en lugar de tomar a la diosa Niké, la decapitó.

—¡Gyaaaaah! —resonó el grito de la diosa, y por vez primera Aioros escuchó su voz, reaccionó, y tomó la cabeza de Niké, y huyó con ella mientras rodeaba su puño de cosmos dorado, y lo lanzaba en destellos en contra del Patriarca, que se debilitó, mientras Aioros huía con la bebé en sus brazos—. ¿Quién… quién soy…? —se quejó la estatuilla sin cabeza—. ¿Qué… qué soy…? —se escucharon sus sollozos—. ¿Porque… me siento tan incompleta? —continuó llorando.

**Atenas, Grecia. Templo de Atenea. 08 de Noviembre de 1976.**

—Así que… ¿está es la dichosa diosa Athena…? —tuvieron que pasar tres años antes de que Niké pudiera despertar. Y su primera visión fue la de un niño de apenas diez años de edad, vistiendo una armadura dorada, y con una cara de desilusión dibujada en su rostro—. Que aburrido… no está hablando enserio, Patriarca… ¿la diosa Athena no es más que una estatua? —preguntó.

—¿Athena? ¿Es ese mi nombre? —preguntó Niké, mientras miraba al niño frente a ella, y al Patriarca de hace tres años, solo que esta vez usando un casco dorado en lugar del rojo que había usado hace tiempo—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Niké, pero nadie le respondió.

—Milo de Escorpio —interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos el Patriarca—. Cuando se te preguntó cuál sería tu deseo de cumpleaños, pediste ver a la diosa Athena, y ahora la tienes frente a ti —le explicó el Patriarca, y Milo se mordió los labios con molestia, y se cruzó de brazos—. Las reglas son reglas. Hasta la mayoría de edad de Athena, nadie puede ver a la diosa. Confórmate con ver a la estatua que la representa y en la cual reside su cosmos. En estos momentos estás viendo lo que a ningún otro caballero dorado se le permite ver. Y si no vuelves a preguntar por Athena, te permitiré visitar este recinto cuantas veces quieras —terminó.

—Esto solo son ruinas y una estatua vieja… ¿qué tiene de especial una estatua de los tiempos del mito y sosteniendo a una estatuilla decapitada? —se quejó Milo, y Niké se sintió sumamente ofendida, inclusive le gruñó, pero nadie podía oírla—. Soy el Escorpión Celestial… el guardián de Athena desde la era del mito, mi lugar está junto a mi diosa —insistió.

—Tu lugar está donde yo te lo ordene. No tientes a tu suerte, Milo de Escorpio —lo reprendió el Patriarca—. Eres el caballero dorado más joven que jamás ha existido, solo por eso te perdono tus insolencias. Comprenderás que soy un Patriarca flexible —le mencionó—. Esta… estatuilla como la has llamado, es la diosa Niké —explicó, y Milo miró a la estatuilla decapitada—. La diosa Niké, es la diosa de la victoria. Y mientras Niké permanezca en el Santuario, Athena nos será derrotada en ninguna guerra. Tú, Milo de Escorpio… siéntete afortunado. Estás frente a una diosa… —terminó el Patriarca, y comenzó a retirarse.

—No es la diosa que yo quería ver… Patriarca papanatas… —se quejó Milo, y miró a la estatuilla—. Bueno… supongo que este lugar es menos aburrido que mi templo sin vecinos… Aioros es un traidor, y Dohko el viejo maestro nunca está en su templo. Que mala suerte… soy el único caballero de los doce que no tiene vecinos… —se fastidió Milo, y observó a la diosa Niké—. Bueno… supongo que estamos solos tú y yo. Al parecer tampoco tienes vecinos. Vamos a llevarnos bien, Niké. Te necesitaré para proteger a Athena —sonrió.

—¿Primero me dices inútil y ahora me pides ayuda? ¡No eres más que un mocoso grosero! —se quejó Niké, pero Milo no podía escucharla—. Pero… tener a un amigo… me haría sentir menos sola… Niké… ese es mi nombre… Niké… está bien, Milo de Escorpio… cuidemos a tu querida diosa Athena… juntos… —terminó Niké, contemplando a quien extrañamente se había convertido en su único amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Saint Seiya: El Corazón de Niké.<strong>

**Canción de Opening: La Momia (Tierra Santa)**

**Capítulo 1: El Mito de la Diosa Niké.**

* * *

><p><strong>Atenas, Grecia. Templo de Atenea. 24 de Marzo de 1978.<strong>

—Es el día, hoy es el día. Estoy tan nerviosa —desde el día en que conoció a Milo, la diosa Niké no había sido capaz de entrar en su sueño, vagamente por su estado de diosa incompleta gracias a que Aioros de Sagitario le cortó la cabeza hace ya cinco años a la estatuilla en que estaba sellada, llevándose una porción importante de su cosmos, y vagamente por las constantes visitas de cierto joven a quien la diosa había terminado por admirar incontrolablemente—. Lo prometiste, tienes que venir. Lo prometiste, tienes que venir —oraba la diosa Niké, como siempre atrapada dentro de su estatuilla decapitada.

Los dioses sellados en objetos inanimados como era el caso de Niké, quién estaba sellada en la estatuilla, comúnmente permanecían en un estado de hibernación hasta que dioses mayores los despertaban. Niké sin embargo, había sido profanada por el ataque de Aioros, y no recordaba siquiera su misión. Solo existía para el momento, y gracias a Milo había decidido disfrutarlo, aunque Milo no la visitara todos los días.

Pero hoy era un día especial, Milo se lo había prometido, aunque no era exactamente una promesa, Milo solo subía cuando estaba aburrido, hablaba con ella claro, pero sobre temas que Niké sabía que Milo no esperaba una respuesta. Niké no podía hablarle de todas formas, así que se limitaba a disfrutar de su presencia solamente.

La oración de Niké continuó. De tener corazón, este latería rápidamente. Pero Niké solo era cosmos, y su cosmos solamente se estremecía dentro de la estatuilla. En algunas ocasiones Niké había tratado de elevar su cosmos para llamar la atención de Milo, algunas de las cuales Milo había reaccionado y había observado a la estatua con incredulidad. Pero a Niké se le partió el cosmos cuando Milo erróneamente pensó que se trataba del cosmos de la diosa Athena, que se encontraba satisfecha por su presencia.

—Soy Niké… como quisiera que lo supieras, soy Niké, no Athena… es Niké quien siempre está feliz de que vengas. ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo? ¿Por qué no puedes escucharme? —lloraba el cosmos de Niké. Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando los pasos de Milo de Escorpio, de ahora doce años de edad, resonaron en el suelo del Templo de Atenea—. ¡Viniste! —gritó Niké, y Milo alzó una ceja, y miró a la estatua con cautela.

—Aprecio el agradable recibimiento, diosa Athena —habló Milo, y el cosmos de Niké se estremeció de dolor. Si tuviera ojos estaría llorando—. Pequeña diosa Niké. Como siempre es un placer verla también —reverenció Milo a la estatuilla, y el cosmos de Niké se recuperó de la punzante sensación de dolor—. Al parecer tenía más responsabilidades de las que creí. Por un momento dudé que llegaría a tiempo, pero me las arreglé. De cualquier forma, de los doce yo soy quien tiene la mejor vista —miró Milo en dirección a la luna—. Hoy hay eclipse lunar, pero solo se verá en Asia. Nosotros estamos al extremo izquierdo del rango de visión del eclipse. En otras palabras, no veremos un eclipse, pero la luna tomará un color bastante interesante. Ponga atención, señorita Athena… usted también, Niké… —le sonrió Milo.

—No sabes cómo me duele siempre ser el segundo nombre que sale de tus labios. Una simple acompañante de la diosa a la que tanto amas. Desearía con todo mi cosmos ser por una vez solo Niké para ti —habló la diosa nuevamente a los oídos sordos del mortal que admiraba, y se concentró en la luna, y en el cómo lentamente cambiaba su color. El blanco brillante tenuemente se coloreaba de un color anaranjado sombreado, ligeramente opaco, pero también brillante mientras la luna rosaba sus bordes—. Es hermosa… —suspiró Niké.

—Seguro que piensan que es una vista hermosa —se burló Milo, y Niké suspiró nuevamente como una joven doncella mortal enamorada—. Pero tiene una explicación… la luna se ve de color naranja dependiendo de la cantidad de partículas que hay en la atmósfera —comenzó—. Pero en ocasiones como esta, por la posición del sol y sus rayos pasando por encima del zenit el fenómeno óptico que se observa es el verla más naranja por la desviación de los rayos que llegan a la atmósfera de ese color —terminó Milo de forma arrogante.

—Eres tan poco romántico —se quejó Niké, y continuó mirando el fenómeno mientras la sombra terminaba de rodear a la luna en su totalidad. Y cuando aquello sucedió, la luna tomó un color rojo intenso, un brillo escarlata, sorprendiendo a Niké—. Ese color… —se impresionó Niké.

—La luna de sangre —explicó Milo como si pudiera escuchar su sorpresa—. El evento pasa varias veces alrededor del mundo, pero en diferentes partes. Es el momento en que el sol cubre por completo a la luna, generando ese brillo escarlata. Como las estrellas de mi constelación —continuó—. Seguramente ya saben la historia de mi constelación —continuó con orgullo—. Hace años cuando la diosa Artemisa aún cazaba en el mundo de los mortales con su compañero de cacería el gigante Orión, la diosa decidió tomar un baño en un rio cercano —Niké recordaba la historia, pero le encantaba tanto escucharla de labios de Milo, que la escuchó con atención como si fuera la primera vez que la escuchaba—. Artemisa es la diosa de la cacería y la luna, y solo Orión, el gigante hijo de Poseidón, era su igual al cazar. Artemisa también es una diosa virgen, por lo que no podía entregar su amor. Orión no quiso comprender aquello, y mientras la diosa se bañaba, intentó tomarla a la fuerza —Niké lo recordaba bien, pero siempre se sorprendía de todas formas, ligeramente avergonzada por la leyenda—. Artemisa no tenía su arco cerca, y era físicamente más débil que Orión. Pidió ayuda a gritos, pero nadie fue en su auxilio —le explicó.

—Solo un escorpión… —el cosmos de Niké hubiese sonreído si tuviera boca, pero no la tenía—. Un escorpión más valiente que listo para enfrentarse a un gigante. Ojala algún día un escorpión de piel dorada pudiera venir en mi auxilio, y salvarme también —suspiró enamorada.

—Solo un escorpión tuvo el valor —continuó Milo sin escucharla—. Se dice que Orión lo aplastó y se encajó su aguijón y murió envenenado. Otros dicen que Zeus lanzó su relámpago y el escorpión creció y enfrentó al gigante. En ambos casos, tanto gigante como escorpión mueren —apuntó con orgullo—. Artemisa, conmovida, sube a Orión y al escorpión al cielo como constelaciones. Y en el cielo, Orión siempre huye del escorpión que por siempre lo perseguirá. A decir verdad me enorgullece mucho mi signo por eso y por otras razones —terminó.

—El signo más maravilloso de todos —suspiró Niké—. Tan entregado, tan enigmático, tan sacrificado —se dijo a sí misma—. Pero siempre eres así por Athena, solo por Athena. Desearía que fueras así por mí, realmente lo deseo —prosiguió la diosa.

—No es la única regla de mi signo. Algunas reglas son muy molestas —se desplomó Milo a los pies de la estatua, sorprendiendo a Niké, que soltó un gritillo de sorpresa por el rápido movimiento de dejarse caer sin importarle en qué podría caer—. Un caballero dorado de Escorpio solo puede perder una sola batalla en toda su vida, y cuando pierda esa batalla deberá ser la batalla que le cueste la vida. El de Escorpio no tiene derecho a perder, esa es la moraleja en la leyenda del escorpión y Orión… luchar… hasta la muerte —sentenció—. Cuando tenía siete años, la isla de Milo en la cual nací fue asignada por Shion como el lugar donde se entrenaría al caballero de Escorpio. 800 Escorpios fueron abandonados en la isla, yo ya vivía allí así que fui el 801. Recuerdo ese día. Shion hablaba de la diosa Athena y del cómo pronto renacería, y que el caballero de Escorpio era el guardián de Athena desde los tiempos de Antares I, el primer caballero de Escorpio. Por un año, 800 aspirantes y yo luchamos por sobrevivir. Solo quien quedara vivo al final sería el caballero dorado de Escorpio… he visto más muerte… que la mayoría de los mortales en toda su vida… —aceptó.

—Lo lamento tanto… —se disculpó Niké—. Todo ese sacrificio en el nombre de Athena. Si fuera por mí no sufrirías de esa manera —intentó decirle Niké—. Pero no es por mí. Mi amor siempre será no correspondido —sintió Niké que lloraría.

—Cuando me dieron la armadura… odiaba a Athena… —admitió, y Niké se sobresaltó—. Pero no era su culpa, mi diosa. Usted no dio la orden, fue Shion. Entendí que el caballero de Escorpio debía ser sanguinario y sin corazón, porque solo alguien así puede ser el guardián eterno de Athena. Por mantenerla pura, por mantenerla justa, debo ser el portador de lo sanguinario de mi diosa porque como el caballero dorado de Escorpio… solo vivo por mi diosa, solo vivo por Athena. Solo puedo amar a Athena y a nadie más —el cosmos de Niké volvió a estremecerse en ese momento. El amor de Milo por Athena era demasiado para ella—. ¿Entiende todas mis reglas, diosa Athena? —continuó. Y Niké notó, como siempre notaba, que Milo volvía a olvidarse de ella y que solo le dirigía su amor a Athena—. El de Escorpio es el más sanguinario, el que no puede perder más que una sola batalla que será la que le cueste la vida, y no solo eso, hay una regla incluso más mortífera que aquellas. La leyenda del Anti-Ares. Antares es la estrella más brillante de mi constelación, es el corazón de mi constelación, y desde el tiempo del mito, esa estrella ha sido el opuesto al planeta marte que es el planeta de Ares el dios de la guerra. Un dios que no puede ser derrotado ni por la mismísima Athena. Un dios al que solo el caballero de Escorpio puede derrotar, porque el de Escorpio es su opuesto perfecto, su antítesis. Ares no hace la guerra a Athena mientras el de Escorpio viva, así que esté tranquila, diosa Athena. Mientras yo viva, el dios de la guerra no vendrá a hacerle la guerra, porque el malnacido me tiene miedo —se burló Milo con arrogancia, y Niké se sintió más y más deprimida—. Por los espectros de Hades, estoy contándole mis penas a una estatua… —susurró, pero Niké lo escuchó—. Lo que intento decirle, mi señorita, es muy sencillo… —se repuso y se puso de pie—. Yo la protegeré… yo siempre la protegeré… Athena es lo más importante para mí. Así que por favor… baje y viva con nosotros los mortales… le juro que jamás dejaré que alguien le haga daño, solo baje. Daré mi vida por protegerla —insistió Milo, y Niké se conmovió.

—Milo… —comenzó Niké—. Olvida a Athena, ella no está aquí, yo estoy aquí. Athena no hace más que lastimarte, ella no te ha escuchado todos estos años, yo te he escuchado todos estos años. Athena no puede amarte pero… yo sí te amo… te amo… Milo de Escorpio… te amo… —el cosmos de Niké lloró, y Milo de pronto forzó la vista—. ¡Te amo! ¡Lo gritaré tan fuerte como pueda para que me escuches! ¡Te amo! ¡Milo de Escorpio! —insistió la diosa, y la sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Milo—. ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Me has escuchado? —la esperanza llenó el cosmos de la diosa Niké.

—La luna… —comenzó Milo, y Niké se percató de que no la había escuchado—. El eclipse ya debería haberse acabado pero no se ha movido un solo centímetro desde que apareció la luna escarlata —se horrorizó Milo, elevó su cosmos, y sintió una terrible sensación—. ¿Cosmos? ¡Un cosmos oscuro ha comenzado a rodear al Santuario! —se horrorizó Milo, y el reloj de las doce casas se encendió—. ¡Nos atacan! —gritó Milo, e intentó correr en dirección a su casa, cuando el Patriarca salió del templo para detener a Milo—. ¡Su excelencia! —comenzó Milo.

—Milo de Escorpio —comenzó el Patriarca—. Es bueno saber que insistes en demostrar tu devoción por Athena al visitar su estatua —comenzó—. Eso significa que podrás defender a la diosa desde aquí. Alguien deberá quedarse como última línea de defensa —explicó.

—¿De qué habla, Patriarca? —se quejó Milo—. ¿Pretende dejarme aquí a proteger una estatua? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién nos ataca? ¿Dónde está Athena? —preguntó Milo, aparentemente irritado por el haber sido ordenado a cuidar una estatua.

—Harás lo que se te ordene —mencionó el Patriarca—. Athena está en un lugar seguro que solo yo conozco. Puedo asegurarte que estos invasores no han venido aquí por ella, han venido por alguien más —le explicó el Patriarca, posándose frente a la estatua de Athena—. Vienen por Niké. Por la diosa que vive dentro de esta estatuilla —le mencionó.

—Con el debido respeto, Patriarca. ¿Está hablando enserio? —se quejó Milo, y el Patriarca lo miró con desdén por su poco respeto—. ¿Intenta decirme que alguien invade el Santuario… por una estatuilla decapitada? —preguntó Milo, y Niké sintió que lloraría.

—¡Entiéndelo, Milo! —le gritó el Patriarca—. No puedes sentirlo porque la diosa ha sido herida anteriormente, pero Niké vive dentro de esta estatuilla. Athena es importante. Athena es la prioridad. Pero sin esta estatuilla, las posibilidades de victoria de Athena son escasas. No sé por qué, ni bajo órdenes de quién vienen al Santuario en busca de Niké. Pero te puedo asegurar que Niké es lo único de importancia en el Santuario en estos momentos. Athena está a salvo. ¡Obedece y protege a Niké! —le ordenó el Patriarca, y comenzó a retirarse.

—¿Protege a Niké? ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡Solo eres una estatuilla! ¡No posees siquiera un cosmos! ¿Qué imbécil atacaría al Santuario solo por una estatuilla sin valor? —preguntó Milo con desdén, y Niké sollozó herida.

—¿Por qué? —sollozó Niké—. Era mi oportunidad de sentirme protegida y amada y tú la destruyes con tan crueles palabras a pesar de todo el amor que siento por ti. ¿Por qué? —continuó. Pero Milo únicamente se cruzó de brazos, y miró el reloj de las doce casas.

**Casa de Tauro.**

—El reloj de las doce casas se ha encendido —mencionó Aldebarán, el caballero dorado de Tauro, quien a pesar de su joven edad era imponente como todo hombre adulto—. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Si el reloj de las doce casas se ha encendido eso significa que son espectros. Pero no se parecen en nada a los espectros. Tal vez a Cerbero —apuntó.

Frente a Aldebarán había un ejército de seres antropomórficos con cuerpos humanos envueltos solamente alrededor de sus cinturas por taparrabos amplios de lino. Las pieles de los invasores eran morenas, la de algunos bronceada, la de otros tostada. Todos llevaban anillos de oro alrededor de sus piernas, uno sobre otro cubriéndoles toda la pierna hasta llegar por debajo de la rodilla. Los brazos estaban también cubiertos por aquellos anillos hasta la altura del codo, y sus pechos presumían una protección de pecho y espalda alta hecha de oro.

Pero no eran las escasas vestimentas o el oro que los cubría en ciertas secciones lo que impresionaba a Aldebarán, sino que eran sus cabezas. Cada uno de los cientos de guerreros que estaban trepados de las columnas, o encorvados con las cabezas de frente a los pies de la escalinata del Templo de Tauro, no poseía una cabeza humana. Las cabezas eran de perros negros con ojos rojos y dientes que parecían chorrear brea. Era la primera vez que Aldebarán veía a semejantes criaturas, pero si estaba sorprendido, simplemente no lo aparentaba.

—Se los repetiré una última vez —se cruzó de brazos Aldebarán, subiendo su defensa—. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que buscan? —insistió, y entre los cientos de guerreros antropomórficos, uno se alzó más alto que los demás. Era incluso más alto que el mismo Aldebarán, y su cabeza de perro estaba rodeada por una especie de tocado de tela rayado en azul y dorado fijado a la cabeza con la forma de una diadema abierta en forma de cobra y un buitre en la frente. La tela le caía bajando desde la cabeza hasta por detrás de los hombros. La piel de la criatura era inclusive completamente negra, no como la de sus seguidores que parecían más humanos—. ¡Ja! ¡Jamás me esperé encontrar a alguien más alto que yo! ¡Pero oye como estás de feo! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —resonó la potente carcajada de Aldebarán.

—أين هو الآلهة نايك؟ —Aldebarán escuchó a la criatura hablar, movía su hocico y emitía sonidos, pero no eran aullidos, definitivamente estaba hablando—. الكلام، قل لي أين. أنه يطيع والإبقاء على الحياة —tristemente, Aldebarán no conocía el idioma—. الإجابة لي، بشري وقح. أنت حضور أنوبيس —insistió el animal.

—No te entiendo nada, maldito perro —se quejó Aldebarán—. ¡Dos pueden jugar ese juego! —sacó el pecho—. Eu sou o cavaleiro dourado de Taurus, e minha casa não vai passar, bafo de cachorro —se defendió Aldebarán en portugués.

—هل تحاول ربما يسخرون لي، بشري —le respondió el extraño ser con cabeza de perro—. اعترف أن لديك قيمة عندما تواجه بوجود الله، ولكن أنا قد غزت ليس له ملاذ بذر بذور الموت. وهذا هو التحذير الأخير الخاص بك —insistió, y Aldebarán fingió discutir con el ser en portugués hasta que el ser enfureció de verdad—. كف عن هذا —alzó la voz en una especie de ladrido.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué has dicho sobre mi madre? Para tu información ella era una señorita muy respetable —se burló Aldebarán apuntando al hocico de la bestia, y el animal rugió con fuerza, y sus subordinados se lanzaron todos sobre el caballero dorado de Tauro—. Bueno, admito que tal vez debí haber encontrado una forma más práctica de hacer tiempo. Pero con el Santuario así de desprotegido al menos necesitaba reírme un poco. ¡JA JA JA JA JA! ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán, y al menos la mitad de los antropomórficos invasores fueron derribados, mientras el líder de la manada resistió, se irguió, y le gritó a Aldebarán con fuerza, elevando su cosmos oscuro—. ¡Estén alerta, camaradas! ¡Estos invasores no tienen honor! ¡Atacan como la jauría de animales que son! ¡Intentaré mantener a cuantos pueda dentro de mi casa! ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán ante la marejada de caninos, que lo rodearon, mientras otra centena seguía su asenso por las doce casas que estaban terriblemente desprotegidas.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

—¿Qué son esas bestias? —se preguntó el Patriarca, sentado en su trono, y concentrando su cosmos alrededor de la tercera casa—. No son humanos, sus cosmos están podridos y son oscuros, casi juraría que son ciervos de Hades pero eso es imposible. Los espectros tardarán aún algunos años en volver a invadir la Tierra —se quitó la máscara Saga, quien posaba como el Patriarca, y comenzó a secarse el sudor—. Por si no fuera ya suficiente con la presión de Cronos en mi mente que intenta convencerme de liberar su sello, ahora tengo que lidiar con estas criaturas que nos atacan en hordas interminables —la preocupación de Saga era más que evidente, y miraba al final del pasillo, detrás del cual estaba el Templo de Athena, y la diosa Niké—. Maldito Aioros —se quejó—. Si tan solo no hubieras herido a Niké. Ella nos hubiera traído la victoria —se quejó—. ¡Nos has condenado a todos! —insistió iracundo.

**Templo de Athena.**

—Es increíble el cómo puede estar tan calmado en un momento como este —habló Niké para sus adentros mientras observaba a Milo, que concentraba su cosmos intentando saber qué era lo que pasaba en el Santuario—. No… no está tranquilo… —dedujo Niké—. Detrás de esa máscara de seguridad, la verdad es que está impaciente. Después de todo él es el caballero que solo puede perder una sola batalla en toda su vida —terminó Niké, observando a Milo en su silencio.

**Templo de Géminis.**

Las bestias llegaron a la casa de Géminis con sus números reducidos en una tercera parte, pero sin haber perdido una sola hora en el Reloj de Cronos. Gracias al reloj, era imposible desmaterializarse en el Santuario para ascender, y también era imposible recorrer los caminos a la velocidad de la luz. La única manera de atravesar las doce casas era a pie, a velocidad humana. Pero estas bestias no eran humanas, recorrían lo que un humano común tres veces más rápido que cualquier mortal.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Géminis sin embargo, el líder de las bestias detuvo a sus criaturas, y olfateó alrededor de la casa. Gruñó, y miró a dos de sus criaturas, y señaló para que se adelantaran. Ambas obedecieron, entraron en la estructura, y fue lo último que supieron de ellas.

—السحر —se dirigió la bestia a sus criaturas, y todas se quejaron y gritaron en su idioma nativo. A las puertas del templo de Géminis entonces se posó una armadura vacía, la armadura dorada de Géminis, que había salido de su templo para enfrentar a la bestia—. يجب أن تكون العجلات من هذه المتاهة —habló la bestia.

—Es así como lo has dicho. Fui yo quién conjuró este laberinto —le habló la armadura, que entonces comenzó a elevar su cosmos, y extendió su enguantada mano en dirección a la criatura, que extendió su mano también, y el cosmos dorado y el oscuro se unieron—. No hablo árabe… y tú no hablas griego… pero ambos compartimos un idioma… —le explicó la armadura.

—Cosmos… —fue la respuesta de la criatura—. Lo he sentido antes. Nosotros lo llamamos Aj, la fuerza de los dioses. Ahora recuerdo que hace algunos años un blasfemo que vestía una armadura de oro como la de ustedes, invadió mi tumba y me liberó —le explicó.

—Aioros de Sagitario realmente sabía cómo causar problemas —le respondió la armadura—. Si te comunicas por el cosmos, o el Aj como insistes en llamarlo, estoy seguro de que incluso el resto llegará a entenderte —le mencionó la armadura.

—Tu amigo en el palacio anterior parecía no comprender mis intentos —la armadura dorada simplemente se burló—. Soy el dios Anubis, soberano de la Necrópolis, manipulador de los muertos y los ritos de embalsamamiento. No he venido a hacer la guerra por extraño que parezca. Si se cumplen mis exigencias, me retiraré sin dar más problemas —gruñó, lo que le hizo saber a Saga, quien manipulaba la armadura, que Anubis prefería que las cosas fueran más violentas.

—Dices ser un dios. Pero aquí no eres reconocido —le anunció la armadura—. Para los dorados eres un invasor. Todo quien pone pie en las doce casas lo es sea hombre o sea un dios. No tenemos por qué escuchar tus exigencias —anunció.

—Nada me gustaría más —amenazó Abunis—. Pero dispongo de poco tiempo, y no me refiero a aquel reloj —apuntó mientras la flama de Aries se extinguía—. Si no deseas que el mundo llegue a su fin, me dejarás pasar y me entregarás a la diosa Niké —amenazó.

—Este mundo está protegido por la diosa Athena. No llegará a su fin por la intervención de otros dioses —insistió Saga, y Anubis miró al cielo, y a la luna escarlata—. No pasarán. Soy el caballero dorado más poderoso, mi nivel es cercano al de un dios, y voy a demostrarlo. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —gritó la armadura. Los planetas y planetoides se proyectaron en su cosmos, y las bestias de Anubis comenzaron a salir disparadas a los alrededores por el tremendo choque con las proyecciones de cosmos.

—No hay duda de que tu Aj es inmenso. Pero yo soy un dios —le respondió Anubis, colocando su mano frente a las proyecciones cósmicas, deteniéndolas con el poder de su cosmos—. Además, tu armadura es controlada a distancia, no eres capaz de desencadenar tu verdadera fuerza de esa manera. Así que acabaré contigo, de un solo movimiento. Me aseguraré de que no interfieras más. ¡Apertura del Duat! —conjuró Anubis, y tras él aparecieron unas inmensas puertas de oro. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver el reino de los muertos en su interior. La armadura fue atacada en su mente, y a distancia, se escuchó el tremendo grito de Saga, que comenzó a perder la cordura, mientras la armadura se desplomaba en sus piezas. Saga había sido derrotado de un movimiento, un ataque directo a su mente. Seguramente aquello no hubiera pasado si él mismo hubiera vestido su armadura, pero a distancia, era más vulnerable a un ataque mental—. Su mente era fuerte. Pero no era rival para un dios —comenzó. Pero de inmediato alzó la mirada al cielo, y a una luz dorada que salía disparada al cielo en forma de cometa desde el Templo del Patriarca—. En verdad es un guerrero formidable —sonrió Anubis, mientras el cometa caía y se estrellaba sobre el ejército de Anubis, que fue vaporizado a la mitad. Pero dejando a un orgulloso Anubis elevando su cosmos oscuro y resistiendo la agresión.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

—Así que… este es el poder de un dios… —se convulsionó Saga, con sangre cayéndole de los lagrimales, las fosas nasales, y los labios—. Usé todo mi poder inútilmente… el malnacido sigue en pie… debo… volverme más fuerte… no me convertiré en el dios de este mundo con esta debilidad —y Saga comenzó a vomitar sangre—. Niké… si se lleva a Niké… cuando Cronos y los titanes lleguen… no tendremos oportunidad… —y Saga perdió el conocimiento.

**Templo de Atenea.**

—Ese cosmos… fue inmenso… —se sobresaltó Milo, e intentó correr en dirección al Templo del Patriarca desde el cual aquella ráfaga había sido lanzada. Pero apenas dio los primeros pasos, se detuvo—. No… tengo un deber… recibí una orden… —se retrajo, y observó a la estatuilla—. Debo proteger a Niké —finalizó.

—Por fin lo ha comprendido… por fin se digna a protegerme… —se estremeció Niké. Pero la mirada de Milo no era de satisfacción, era de odio—. No está contento… él lo daría todo por estar protegiendo a Athena… no a una inútil estatuilla… —Niké comenzó a deprimirse.

**Casa de Leo.**

—Este Santuario está demasiado desprotegido para ser el lugar de descanso de la diosa de la guerra. Los guerreros han luchado con valentía, y han reducido a mi ejército a casi cenizas. Uno pensaría que estarían mejor preparados pero siendo tan pocos, no pueden detenerme —se dijo a sí mismo Anubis, que llegó al templo de Leo, donde un joven de cabellera escarlata lo esperaba con una mirada sombría y repleta de odio—. Te recuerdo… ese olor… eres el mismo chiquillo que se enfrentó a mí en la tumba de Apofis en la región de Nubia —le sonrió Anubis.

—Ah… eres el perro de aquella vez… —se quejó Aioria, acariciándose su cabellera escarlata—. En ese entonces, mi cabellera era castaña suave, la cabellera de un traidor… ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué has venido? —enfureció Aioria.

—Para salvar al mundo de la amenaza que tú y tu hermano liberaron hace ya tres años en Egipto —le apuntó Anubis, y Aioria, el caballero dorado de Leo, se mantuvo firme e inexpresivo—. En otras palabras, he venido a reparar el daño que causaron tú y tu hermano al despertar a Apofis de su sueño eterno. No soy tu enemigo. Mi misión primordial es salvar al mundo de la destrucción conservando el Maat. ¿Me escucharás? ¿O cometerás el mismo error que los otros dos y seguirás retrasando mi tarea? Déjame advertirte que no soy el mismo al que enfrentaste antes, en ese entonces no era más que una estatua guardián. Frente a ti, ahora soy un dios —lo amenazó.

—Mi hermano fue un traidor, todo mundo me lo ha dicho… —colocó su mano frente a su rostro Aioria, y la recorrió en dirección a su cabellera escarlata—. Yo no soy un traidor. Pero no tengo derecho a usar mi melena. Aun así gustoso le haría frente a los dioses. Pero ya me he equivocado demasiado… te escucharé… —finalizó Aioria, y Anubis le sonrió.

**Templo de Athena.**

—¿Qué demonios? —se sobresaltó Milo, y su grito espantó a la ya de por sí nerviosa Niké—. La bestia… esa cosa… ha dejado el Templo de Leo sin rasguño alguno—. ¡Maldito! ¡No eres más que un miserable traidor igual que tu hermano! ¡Infeliz! ¡No mereces la armadura dorada! —gritó Milo con fuerza, perdiendo la compostura—. Debería matarlo… debería pero… las batallas entre caballeros dorados están prohibidas, maldito Aioria, maldito traidor… jamás te lo perdonaré… jamás. ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré, imbécil! ¡Malnacido! ¡Ojala te pudras en el Tártaros! ¡Aioria cobarde! ¡Eres un traidor! —continuó gritando Milo. Más en ese momento, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos—. ¡Maldición! —lloró Milo—. Quería creer… que el hermano era diferente al traidor… en verdad quería creerlo… entrenamos juntos… pero ahora sé la verdad, eres un maldito. ¡Jamás te aceptaré como un caballero dorado! —gritó con fuerza, y se secó las lágrimas—. Maldito… maldito… —Niké cada vez se sentía peor. El temple del caballero de Escorpio, se había perdido.

**Templo de Acuario.**

—Ha hecho la elección correcta, ese pequeño caballero de oro es más listo de lo que aparenta —habló Anubis mientras miraba al cielo, y a la luna roja escarlata—. Solo bastó con explicárselo una sola vez. Aunque es ligeramente deprimente. Hubiera deseado batallar en su contra, pero es fuerte, incluso más que su hermano. Hubiera sido una gran molestia —terminó Anubis, y se adentró en el Templo de Acuario—. Aquí dentro hay un Aj muy poderoso. No saldré bien librado de esta batalla al parecer. Es inquietantemente seductor el querer entregarme a mis deseos de muerte y sangre —finalizó.

—الله الجنائزية لمصر القديمة، ماجستير في جبانة ونمط من امبالميرس، موضع ترحيب لمعبد الدلو وأنا الوصي —habló Camus, el caballero dorado de Acuario, que salía del templo con un libro en su mano—. Espero haberme explicado bien. Básicamente lo halagué un poco y le di la bienvenida al Templo de Acuario del cual soy guardián —reverenció Camus de Acuario.

—Te has explicado perfectamente, caballero de Acuario —le mencionó Anubis, y Camus hizo una reverencia—. Presiento que no entenderás razonamiento alguno como tu amigo en la casa de Leo. A pesar de que tengan todo en contra —Anubis miró al reloj, solo se habían consumido tres flamas de las doce.

—Primero, mi señor Anubis. Aioria de Leo no es mi amigo, ese chico no tiene amigos en el Santuario —le explicó Camus—. En segundo lugar, pese al conocimiento de que usted es un dios. Estaría fallando a mi lealtad a mi diosa si le permitiera pasar. Es por esto, que le ruego su perdón. Me arrodillo frente a usted en señal de respeto, pero aun así no me apartaré. En el nombre de mi diosa lo tengo prohibido —terminó.

—Sabias palabras —aceptó Anubis—. Como recompensa, te perdonaré la vida. Ahora combate, caballero, demuéstrame el poder de los hielos —sin darse a esperar, Camus se quitó la capa, y reunió la fuerza congelante en su puño—. Brillante… igual que los caballeros de los templos anteriores, tu cosmos es brillante.

—Es la luz de la justicia verdadera. ¡Polvo de Diamantes! —gritó Camus, y Anubis lo evadió. No ocurrió lo mismo con sus lacayos que terminaron en su mayoría congelados—. No tiene respeto por su ejército. Tal vez hice mal en halagarlo. Un dios que usa a sus lacayos como simples peones no puede ser considerado un dios de bondad —mencionó Camus, se giró, y lanzó un anillo de hielo—. ¡Ondas de Hielo! —gritó Camus, desprendiendo de su mano aros de hielo que atraparon a Anubis en su interior—. No es sabio menospreciar a un dios. Deberé usar toda mi fuerza desde el inicio. Prepárese a recibir mi técnica definitiva —prosiguió Camus, juntando las manos, elevándolas sobre su cabeza, y formando al cántaro en su cosmos.

—Tu valor y templanza son cualidades impresionantes. Pero no son suficientes para derrotarme —le respondió Anubis con calma, mientras un calor descomunal se desprendía de su cuerpo—. Soy oscuridad, pero también soy el calor del desierto. Tus hielos no podrán alcanzarme, soy un dios de infinito calor. ¡Incineración de Bennu! —gritó Anubis, lanzando de su hocico llamaradas infernales.

—¡Tendré que congelar las flamas de los dioses! ¡Ejecución Aurora! —se defendió Camus. Fuego y hielo chocaron, y una explosión dorada y oscura sacudió todo el templo. Una gentil llovizna comenzó a caer, y un abrazador calor que levantaba una nube de vapor rodeo las columnas del recinto. Camus cayó en su rodilla, su armadura brillante como metal hirviente. Tanto era el calor que sentía Camus que terminó por arrancarse la armadura que si bien no se derretía, le quemaba la piel—. Este calor… las armaduras doradas deberían ser capaces de soportar el calor del sol… —se quejó Camus.

—Lo ha hecho —le respondió Anubis, parado frente a Camus, tan alto que su rostro estaba oculto tras la neblina y solo le brillaban los intensos ojos escarlata—. Antes quien combatía durante los eclipses era yo y no mi padrastro. Yo defendía la barcaza solar en contra de Apofis, pero no soy bienvenido en la barcaza ya. Solo dos pueden defender la barcaza mientras viaja por el cuerpo traslucido de Nut, desde hace milenios yo perdí aquel derecho, mi Aj no es tan alto desde que fui destronado del Duat —le explicó Anubis, y Camus se incorporó, sudando pesadamente—. Pero mientras fui el guardián de la barcaza, aprendí a manipular su poder. Mis llamaradas son tan intensas como el sol, otra armadura se hubiera derretido por completo… esta… absorbió mi calor… —admiró Anubis.

—Eso es porque las doce armaduras doradas que existen alrededor de la elíptica solar fueron bañadas por miles de años por los rayos de luz del sol —explicó Camus—. Las doce armaduras doradas unidas tienen el poder de un sol… mi armadura… es capaz de resistir una doceava parte del calor del sol… —terminó su explicación.

—Y sin embargo debería haberse derretido —respondió Anubis, y se percató de las partículas de hielo a su alrededor—. Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió. Este frio. Jamás había sentido un frio tan intenso —se maravilló Anubis.

—El cero absoluto —resopló Camus por la hirviente sensación que se sentía de su lado del templo por el vapor de agua que le dificultaba respirar—. Es el frio más perfecto, capas de congelar las llamas del sol mismo. He dedicado mi vida a acercarme a esa temperatura pero jamás lo he conseguido. No he sido capaz de perfeccionar esta técnica pero… la alcanzaré… —alzó su mano Camus, con la palma extendida, y el brazo completamente vertical y mirando al techo del templo—. Elevaré mi cosmos cuanto pueda, llegaré al cero absoluto. ¡Y te encerraré en mi Sarcófago de Hielo! —gritó Camus, y su cosmos comenzó a rodear a Anubis, que se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho, reuniendo todo su calor mientras el sarcófago crecía—. Será una derrota digna para alguien como tú, Anubis. Te encerraré en un sarcófago como encerraban a los embalsamados cadáveres del Egipto de dónde vienes —le aseguró Camus.

—Admiro tu esfuerzo, caballero… —le mencionó Anubis mientras cerraba los ojos, y era totalmente cubierto por el Sarcófago de Hielo—. Pero es inútil… —elevó su cosmos, y el sarcófago se hizo pedazos, horrorizado a Camus que por vez primera perdió su temple mientras observaba el hielo caer en pedazos a los pies de la criatura—. Tu frio aún está lejos del cero absoluto —concluyó Anubis—. Es tiempo de que continúe mi camino, caballero. La próxima vez sin embargo, será un placer volver a enfrentarte. ¡Incineración de Bennu! —desató su ataque fulminante Anubis, y Camus, el caballero de Acuario, fue expulsado de su templo en una bola de fuego que se estrelló a medio camino de las escalinatas entre Capricornio y Acuario.

**Templo de Athena.**

—El último de los dorados que permanecían en el Santuario ha sido derrotado —se sorprendió Milo, y Niké también estaba asustada—. Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga el Caballero de Géminis incluso lo intentó, sobrevivió a una ráfaga lanzada por el Patriarca desde su templo, pasó por Leo sin que el inútil de Aioria ayudara en nada, y también derrotó al prodigio y sabelotodo de Camus de Acuario. Es verdad que solo estamos presentes 5 de los 12 caballeros dorados pero aun así no debió haberle sido tan sencillo —Milo entonces viró la vista en dirección al reloj de las doce casas, y descubrió que la flama de Leo era la siguiente flama en intentar extinguirse—. Maldito gato cobarde… te brindé el beneficio de la duda y escupiste en mí rostro… fui el único de los dorados que no te dio la espalda y me pagas con esta traición… eres un miserable… —finalizó Milo, que entonces caminó a las escalinatas.

A lo lejos, Niké podía ver gracias a su cosmos a Anubis continuando su ascenso, colocando un pie sobre la senda de las rosas, y marchitándolas todas sin esfuerzo alguno. El temor era evidente en el cosmos de Níké. Anubis estaba cerca, y no solo eso, venía por ella.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

—Me cuesta creer que incluso después de mi ataque, continúes con vida… —le mencionó Anubis a Saga, que se convulsionaba en un charco de su propia sangre—. Debiste cooperar. Solo tengo el bienestar de la humanidad como objetivo. Tan solo debías entregarme a la diosa Niké —insistió Anubis.

—Una amenaza… superior a ti… pronto llegará al Santuario… —escupió sangre Saga, intentando ponerse de pie en vano—. Seres antiguos… primordiales… dioses creacionistas… los he sentido en mi cabeza… Cronos pronto despertará, y sin Niké no tendremos posibilidad —intentó explicar Saga inútilmente.

—Esos dioses no encontrarán una tierra que conquistar —le mencionó Anubis—. Si no te has percatado, el fin del mundo es hoy —abrió su boca, lanzó una llamarada, y agujeró el techo para que a través de este Saga pudiera ver la luna escarlata—. Y habrá otro fin del mundo… el 7 de Abril de 1978… y después el 16 de Septiembre de 1978… la última oportunidad del fin del mundo este año será el 2 de Octubre de 1978… pero el próximo año, habrá cuatro oportunidades más. El mundo siempre está en peligro, eternamente. Y yo conozco las fechas en que puede acabarse el mundo —le explicó Anubis.

—¿Cuatro oportunidades al año para que se acabe el mundo…? —preguntó Saga, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. Dos eclipses lunares… y dos eclipses solares… hay aproximadamente cuatro eclipses al año, los eclipses son entonces batallas por la continuidad de la existencia en la Tierra… —lo comprendió Saga.

—Cuatro guerras por la continuidad de la existencia humana. Cuatro veces, todos los años. Todo por culpa de Aioros de Sagitario que despertó a Apofis de su sueño eterno al cual Horus lo sentenció —explicó Anubis—. Pero Horus murió en esa misma guerra, Apofis no puede ser sellado nuevamente. Necesitamos a la diosa de la victoria de los griegos, ella es la clave de la existencia continua de la humanidad —terminó Anubis.

—Niké es necesaria… para triunfar contra los titanes… —por fin se incorporó Saga—. Sin Athena… solo tenemos a Niké… y quien tenga a Niké siempre será victorioso —intentó elevar su cosmos Saga, pero Anubis cruzó sus brazos y elevó el propio.

—Ese es exactamente el punto de apoderarnos de esa diosa —le confesó Anubis, elevó su Aj que creció oscuro y sombrío, y la puerta del Duat, el inframundo egipcio, volvió a abrirse detrás de él—. ¡Apertura del Duat! —gritó Anubis, y Saga fue abatido por la fuerza descomunal del dios.

**Templo de Atenea.**

—Ya solo quedo yo… —se preocupó Milo, y una gota de sudor le recorrió el rostro—. Solo puedo perder una sola batalla en toda mi vida, y te aseguro que no será esta, Niké —la diosa en la estatuilla miró a Milo, que cerraba su mano en un puño, y después la abría con su aguja afilada brillando de escarlata—. Aún tengo un deber a con Athena… aún debo protegerla… no me rendiré hasta conocerla… —terminó Milo.

—Solo te interesa Athena… —sollozó Niké—. Solo Athena, siempre todo se trata de Athena… ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No merezco tu devoción también? ¿Acaso mi amor no es suficiente? Ya no puedo sonreírte… Milo… —continuó sollozando Niké.

Los pesados pasos de Anubis resonaron, y la inmensa criatura por fin se posó frente a Milo justo en el momento que la flama de la casa de Leo se extinguió. Anubis miró hacia abajo a encuentro de Milo, quién lo miró hacia arriba con molestia.

—La diosa Niké… —comenzó Anubis, elevando su Aj—. Entrégala, y no saldrás lastimado —le mencionó Anubis, y Milo le sonrió de forma arrogante. Aquella sonrisa impresionó a Niké—. Me pareces familiar… —susurró Anubis.

—No lo creo —le respondió Milo a Anubis de forma arrogante—. Si lo fuera sabrías que jamás debes subestimarme —Milo elevó su cosmos, que no era ni la mitad de alto que el Aj de Anubis, y sin embargo, había algo en aquel cosmos que llamaba la atención del ser antropomórfico—. ¡Filo Escarlata! —anunció Milo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Anubis retrocedió, mientras un corte de color escarlata partía el suelo saliendo de la aguja que Milo había blandido como una espada—. ¡Tsk! ¡Malnacido! Todo parece indicar que no podré rebanarte la garganta con mi aguja —sonrió Milo.

—Palabras valientes para un mortal… has decidido hacerme frente, a mí, un dios… te mostraré la fuerza de mi Aj sagrado —abrió la boca Anubis, y Milo sintió la sensación intimidante de las llamaradas que se formaban en su hocino—. ¡Incineración de Bennu! —lanzó su ataque Anubis, y Milo logró evadirlo por muy poco, aunque su armadura comenzó a brillar al rojo vivo—. Esta velocidad… jamás había visto a alguien moverse con semejante flexibilidad y rapidez.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —escuchó Anubis a Milo gritar, y la primera de las agujas se clavó en su oscura piel, llenando los ojos de Anubis de sorpresa—. Soy el más veloz de los caballeros dorados en el combate. Hay un sujeto, Shura de Capricornio, que me supera en velocidad a galope. Pero mi ataque de proyección de cosmos y mi flexibilidad son los más veloces en todo el Santuario —apuntó Milo, preparó su aguja, y corrió en dirección a Anubis—. ¡Es tu fin! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó, y desató cuatro destellos, de los cuales Anubis evadió dos, pero otros dos lo alcanzaron—. Aunque tú eres bastante rápido también —sonrió Milo.

—Agujas Escarlata… —se impresionó Anubis—. No… no lo creo posible… —se dio la media vuelta Anubis, sin que las agujas que aún brillaban en el sitio donde fueron clavadas lo detuvieran—. Caballero dorado que vistes al Escorpión Celestial… ¿cuantas agujas eres capaz de lanzar? —preguntó Anubis.

—¿Y eso qué espectros te importa? —se molestó Milo, y Anubis lo miró fijamente—. Si en verdad quieres saberlo, la constelación de Escorpio tiene 15 estrellas… así que puedo lanzar 14 agujas escarlatas, y después al corazón de mi constelación… Antares —sonrió Milo de forma arrogante, apenas y prestándole importancia al hecho de que estaba enfrentando a un dios.

—En Egipto hay una leyenda, sobre una guerra entre los dioses: Seth, el dios de la guerra, los desiertos y las tormentas, partió el cuerpo de Osiris el señor de la reencarnación y la vegetación en 14 trozos y los envió al Nun donde quedaron clavados —comenzó Anubis, mirando al cielo y apuntando a la constelación de Escorpio—. Ya renacido por la reconstrucción de Isis, la diosa madre y señora de la fertilidad, de la unión de ambos nació Horus el dios celeste, quien vengándose de Seth por el descuartizamiento de su padre le hizo la guerra a su tío, y en esta batalla Seth le mutiló el ojo izquierdo a Horus, lanzándolo al cielo, clavándolo en el Nun, como una estrella roja en la bóveda celeste que chorreaba la sangre del dios celeste, estrella de la cual Horus obtenía todo su poder —terminó Anubis—. Así que era eso… Horus no fue asesinado en la batalla contra Apofis… fue herido y enviado a la Tierra. Tu eres Horus, el hijo del dios Osiris y la diosa Isis… eres mi hermano… —terminó Anubis.

—¿Ah…? —hizo una mueca Milo, y Anubis cruzó sus brazos, y reverenció—. Déjate de tonterías, dios inútil. Hermano de un perro rabioso, que tontería. ¿Yo? ¿Hijo de un dios? No tengo la menor idea de en qué tonterías estás pensando pero las estrellas de mi constelación definitivamente no son los restos de ese tal Osiris y como puedes observar, conservo ambos ojos —finalizó Milo apuntándose al rostro, y después volvió a apuntar su aguja en dirección a Anubis—. Escúchame, Anubis… este será tu fin, solo puedo perder una sola batalla en toda mi vida y te aseguro que no será esta. Mi gran batalla es contra el dios de la guerra, Ares. No contra hijo perdido de cerbero —se burló el de Escorpio.

—Te pareces a Horus… pero no tienes el Aj de Horus… tal parece que me he equivocado… —fue la respuesta de Anubis, que comenzó a elevar su Aj—. Eso significa que no hay razón para contenerme. Ahora despídete de este mundo, caballero de Escorpio —el cosmos y el Aj continuaron elevándose, Milo preparó su aguja, Anubis abrió su hocico, y Niké lo observó todo desde el interior de su estatuilla. Ambos estuvieron a punto de atacarse, cuando la tierra se estremeció, y sangre comenzó a atravesar a la luna por la mitad—. ¡No! —gritó Anubis.

—La-la-la luna está sangrando… ¿cómo es eso posible? —se sorprendió Milo, mientras el cielo se manchaba por un anillo de sangre que ahora rodeaba a la luna escarlata—. Era solo un eclipse… ¿cómo puede la luna sangrar así? —se preguntó.

—Si mal no recuerdo, su cultura cree en la existencia de Artemisa como la diosa de la luna —mencionó Anubis—. Esto no es diferente. Si la luna hoy sangra, es porque su diosa está herida tras la batalla entre Seth y Apofis que usan la luna como campo de batalla

—¿La luna como campo de batalla…? —se sorprendió Milo—. Pe-pe-pe-pero… ¿cómo puede existir una guerra en la luna? ¿Acaso combaten en el espacio? —preguntó, y Anubis lo negó y retrajo su Aj, indicando que no continuaría con la batalla.

—En nuestra cultura, el espacio no es más que un inmenso océano por el cual surca la barcaza solar de Amón-Ra —explicó, y Milo miró a la luna con detenimiento—. Su luna, la diosa Artemisa, existe en el espacio, pero la barcaza surca ese océano, y las guerras de la barcaza, hieren a su diosa. Antes las batallas de la barcaza las libraban Seth, el dios de la guerra y la muerte de nuestra cultura, junto a Horus el dios celestial —prosiguió Anubis—. Alguna vez yo mismo participé, pero mi Aj ya no es tan fuerte, no puedo volver, igual que tú, Horus, no puedes volver tampoco. Tu Aj se ha despedazado, ahora usas eso que ustedes llaman cosmos —lo señaló Anubis—. Seth ahora pelea solo contra Apofis, la serpiente gigante del caos que Aioros liberó. Pero no podrá continuar con estas guerras por más tiempo, necesita ayuda divina, necesita a Niké —se aceró Anubis a la estatua de Niké, y la diosa se horrorizó.

—¡No dejaré que te acerques a Niké! —la defendió Milo, corriendo a toda velocidad frente a Anubis, y por vez primera alegrando el corazón de Niké al ver que Milo iba en su defensa—. Recibí una orden… y me importa un espectro si eres o no un dios… yo solo puedo perder una batalla, así que gustoso acabaré contigo, dios parásito… —insultó Milo.

—¡Detente, Milo! —le reclamó el Patriarca, que milagrosamente se había levantado y había vuelto a vestir su casco—. Si Seth, el dios egipcio de la guerra y la muerte no derrota a Apofis en batalla… no habrá una Tierra que defender… te ordeno que te hagas a un lado, y permitas a Anubis reclamar a Niké —la noticia sobresaltó a Milo, y Anubis se limitó a reírse de la desesperada situación del Patriarca—. Y como prueba de buena voluntad, apagaré las flamas del Reloj de Cronos —elevó su cosmos el Patriarca, y apagó las flamas—. Pero te advierto, Anubis… si no regresas a Niké tras la batalla… el Santuario ira a la guerra contra Egipto.

—No me amenaces… mortal… —se molestó Anubis, pero de inmediato viró la cabeza para observar a Milo—. En cuanto a ti… hazte a un lado —Milo se mordió los labios, pero como fiel caballero que era, obedeció, y se hizo a un lado.

—¡No! —gritó Niké—. ¡No me dejes! ¡No dejes que me lleve! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Milo! —lloró Niké, y Anubis se posó frente a ella—. ¡No te me acerques! —sollozó la diosa.

—No vale la pena que te quejes, Niké —mencionó Anubis, sorprendiendo a Niké, quién por fin era escuchada—. Qué es esto… tu poder… está incompleto… —susurró Anubis, y Niké continuó llorando—. No importa… este poder deberá ser suficiente… —elevó su Aj, y clavó la mano dentro de la estatuilla de Niké, y comenzó a tirar con fuerza.

—En el nombre de Athena —se sorprendió Milo, mientras Anubis sacaba del interior de la estatuilla a una bella joven de la edad de Milo, con cabellera dorada y ondulada, vistiendo sedas de un blanco muy puro. La niña lloraba, con sus ojos dorados derramando lágrimas continuamente—. ¿Niké? ¿Esa es Niké? —preguntó.

—¡Milo! —gritó ella, intentando liberarse de Anubis—. ¡Te amo Milo! ¡Te amo! ¡Por favor no me dejes! —gritó varias veces, dejando a Milo en shock—. ¡Suéltame! —intentó liberarse del monstruoso ser.

—Nos vamos, Niké… —comenzó Anubis, elevando su Aj—. La barcaza solar espera a su nueva campeona, la diosa de la victoria —una puerta apareció a espaldas de Anubis, se abrió, y llamaradas infernales salieron de su interior. Niké lloró, estaba horrorizada, extendió la mano, intentó alcanzar a Milo, que reaccionó, corrió en su auxilio. Sus dedos se rozaron, pero Anubis entró en la puerta llevándose a Niké, y la puerta se cerró frente a Milo, que azotó sus puños contra estas, antes de que la misma se desvaneciera.

**La Barcaza Solar.**

—¡Miloooooooooo! —gritó Niké con fuerza, pero encontró un rio de fuego a su alrededor mientras al parecer navegaban sobre una barca de oro sólido. Ya no estaba en el Santuario. Alrededor de la barcaza, los remos subían y bajaban salpicando polvo de estrellas de una belleza infinita, pero Niké no podía disfrutar aquella belleza, estaba aterrada. Un anciano con cabeza de águila permanecía enfermo y moribundo en el trono al final de la barcaza. Se veía solemne, a pesar de su inmensa vejez. Al centro de la barcaza, una sombra negra, con sus ojos brillando de escarlata combatía a una inmensa serpiente de sombras y relámpagos que rodeaba a la embarcación. Era Apofis, y la sombra era Seth—. Sálvame… Milo… —lloró Niké—. Por favor sálvame, por favor… sálvame… —pero nadie atendió a sus súplicas.


	2. El Reino de Egipto

**¡Terminé! ¡El capítulo dos ya está listo! Hubiera terminado antes pero… malditas celebraciones patrias… me obligan a preparar comida para las fiestas… sniff… ¡Solo por eso comeré más que nadie! Bueno… no realmente… en fin. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me hizo feliz ver a ciertas personitas que recurrentemente leen mis historias, y también me sentí conmovido por los nuevos lectores jajaja. Como pueden ver, no soy el señor romance (mira a ciertas personitas que juzgan mi romanticismo), pero ya intentaré mejorar esa parte. Por lo pronto, seguimos adentrándonos en esta nueva mitología juntos, así que disfruten, y para los que no lo sabían, siempre contesto mis reviews en público. ¡A contestar reviews!**

**TsukihimePrincess: Bienvenida nuevamente a mis historias, para mí siempre es un placer leer los reviews de mis lectoras habituales. Espero nunca dejar de sorprenderte señorita, mi objetivo con "El Corazón de Niké", es superarme a mí mismo y a la historia de: "Guerras Doradas", aunque tengo el presentimiento que terminaré con algo similar a la Saga de Ares, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, Aioria dejó pasar a Anubis porque entendió que Anubis intenta enmendar el error de Aioros y Aioria de liberar a Apofis de su sello. Lo de Milo como Horus lo iremos explicando poco a poco, jajaja, no te desesperes.**

**Althea de Leo: Señorita Althea bienvenida a mis historias (hace reverencia), la mayor parte de mis lectores vienen de "Guerras Doradas", pero me alegra saber que aun puedo atraer a nuevas lectoras. Si no estás familiarizada con mi tipo de historias lo que sí puedo prometerte es que mientras la historia vaya progresando, serás testigo de una montaña rusa de emociones tipo Game of Thrones. Sabrás a lo que me refiero poco a poco. Disfruta de este capítulo por lo pronto.**

**midusa: Me da gusto volver a verla señorita midusa. Es verdad, creo parejas raras, pero doy lo mejor de mí por enaltecerlas y hacerlas posible. Espero que el Milo/Niké esté a la altura de las expectativas pero no te preocupes, mi pasión por el Milo/Saori no ha mermado, solo me interesé por escribir algo que pudiera encajar con el cannon de Saint Seiya. En cuanto al mito de Niké no estoy muy familiarizado con este, pero me educaré así como me estoy educando en la mitología egipcia. Y por último, en defensa de Milo, él siempre pensó que estaba hablando consigo mismo, no lo culpes, jajaja.**

**dafguerrero: Señorita Dafne, como siempre sus reviews no dejan de ser muy divertidos. Estoy seguro de que sabes cómo me gustan, jajaja. Y sí, me invento las parejas de la nada pero el protagonista indiscutible de mis historias sigue siendo Milo. Y nuevamente, en defensa de Milo, el escorpio favorito de la mayoría no sabía que Niké de verdad existía en la estatua de Atenea. Y sí, jajaja, Aldebarán merece más respeto y momentos cómicos, pero no saldrá mucho en esta historia, lo siento mucho. En cuanto a Aioria, no soy malo con él, estoy usando al Aioria del Episodio G que no se parece en mucho al actual. Disfruta de este capítulo.**

**Tsukuyomicerezo27: Escribir tu pen-name es un traba dedos, jajaja. Bienvenida, sé que aún sigues leyendo Guerras Doradas, espero que "El Corazón de Niké" no te distraiga mucho de mis orígenes en "Guerras Doradas". Es verdad, Milo tiene altas expectativas, y la verdad si escribo mucho de Milo, aparte de porque es mí signo, es para hacerle a justicia que muy pocos saben, y según Kurumada, es creo que el quinto más poderoso, pero nunca lograron explotarlo correctamente por concentrarse en los de bronce. Jajaja, me ruborizas con esos comentarios de mi talento, pero humildemente debo decir que me falta mucho camino que recorrer. Qué bueno que te gusta la personalidad de Niké. Aunque no creo que débil sea la palabra de describirla, poco a poco iremos descubriendo su verdadero carácter. No conozco la serie que me cuentas, y no, Milo no es un dios, eso que quede bien claro desde ahora, su relación con Horus la iremos desenvolviendo poco a poco… porque todavía no se me ocurre nada, jajajajaja, pero no es un dios. En cuanto a la cabellera de Aioria, en el Episodio G se pinta el cabello de rojo como forma de declararse fiel al Santuario y que él también le da la espalda a Aioros por su traición.**

**Roygvid: No me molesta, no te preocupes, puedes llamarme hermano. Si lo sé, me saco parejas de la nada, jajaja. Pero a la gente le gusta, ¿o no? Pero siempre tendré preferencia por el Milori (Milo/Saori). ¿Milo/Pandora? No creo, no tienen la personalidad de llevarse bien, Milo terminaría en la Friend Zone como Radamanthys, jajajajaja. Créeme, aún hay chicas tiernas en este mundo, solo hay que saber buscar y mantenerlas contentas. Los hermanos de cosmos no volverán, Mu no aparecerá para nada y Aioria y Milo no se toleran, pero poco a poco Milo se irá abriendo a la comprensión a Aioria pero no llegaran a ser hermanos de cosmos en esta historia. Por lo pronto, el papel que siempre desempeñó Aioria en mis historias le pertenece a Camus, y seguirá así por el resto de esta historia. En Age of Mythology yo uso a los Noruegos, jajaja. Cuando termine esta historia muy seguramente escribiré un Camus/Polaris con los santos de Asgard. Será épico. ¿Quieres una imagen de Niké? No señor, defiendo a Niké de otros escorpiones pervertidos, ella ya está monopolizada, así que sigue tu camino y busca a Mii, jajajajaja. Saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El Nun. La Barcaza Solar. 24 de Marzo de 1978.<strong>

Para los dioses, la vida humana no es más que solo un suspiro. Pero para la diosa Niké, quién había perdido la memoria cuando Aioros dañó la estatuilla en que había permanecido sellada por milenios, todas estas emociones eran demasiadas. Su mente no podía soportar todas estas emociones, todos estos eventos. Su mente estaba a punto de entrar en un declive emocional.

Pero su cosmos la comenzó a tranquilizar poco a poco. Niké no tenía control sobre su cosmos, pero este la rodeó como una fuerza dorada que evitó que su mente se desestabilizara. Su cuerpo sin embargo, producto de haber sido separada de la estatuilla en que estaba sellada, comenzó a fallarle. Sintió una pulsación en su pecho, un corazón, y el aire le faltaba, no sabía siquiera cómo respirar, pero no tardó en descubrirlo, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué me está pasando? —lloró Niké—. Los ojos humanos distinguían menos colores que los de los dioses, pero cuando por fin logró enfocarlos, divisó la barcaza de oro en la que viajaba, y la tremenda guerra que ocurría frente a sus ojos—. Sálvame… —su mente entró en shock—. Milo por favor sálvame… —sus ojos se humedecieron, y lágrimas ahogaron sus ojos.

Frente a ella tenía lugar una batalla de proporciones descomunales. Un inmenso ser antropomórfico, incluso más alto y musculoso que Anubis, combatía fervientemente a una gran serpiente. Su cuerpo era humanoide, y su piel bronceada. Poseía anillos dorados alrededor de brazos y piernas sirviéndoles como armadura, y contaba con una protección en el pecho de oro con incrustaciones de escarabajos de Jade, tres en total, uno grande en el centro, dos más pequeños a cada costado. Diferente de las protecciones de Anubis y sus soldados, esta bajaba por la espalda protegiéndola casi en su totalidad, y por enfrente le cubría los pectorales. En su mano derecha llevaba una espada curva de oro, tan afilada que solo un rose mutilaría a alguien. En su mano izquierda cargaba un cetro alargado casi de su misma estatura, con la cabeza de un caballo de jade con unas orejas largas de oro sólido y similares a las de un asno. Pero lo que más aterraba de la bestia era su cabeza que no era humana. Tenía el cuello de un caballo, hocico curvado, orejas rectangulares, y cabeza animalesca similar a la de un cerdo hormiguero de una piel negra intensa. Sus ojos brillaban como si fueran masas blancas y ciegas.

El ser blandía sus armas en contra de las oscuras escamas de una inmensa serpiente negra con manchas blancas tornasolando su piel con el movimiento. Niké retrocedió hasta golpear el borde de la embarcación de oro con la espalda, una escamosa y húmeda sensación le golpeó la piel descubierta de sus hombros mientras el vientre de la inmensa serpiente le pasaba por la espalda. Apofis, la inmensa serpiente de las fuerzas maléficas del Duat, tenía completamente rodeada a la embarcación dorada.

—El Mesektet debe cruzar el umbral… o el mundo llegará a su fin —escuchó Niké, se horrorizó, y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a un anciano sentado en un trono de oro y asientos de terciopelo color zafiro, mismo material con que estaban hechas las velas del navío. Igual que los seres a los que había conocido últimamente, este también poseía una cabeza antropomórfica, la cabeza de un águila anciana, que la miraba con ojos lagañosos—. Acércate… pequeña… —le pidió el anciano, y Niké no dejaba te temblar de miedo—. El Mesektet es la barcaza de la noche… sus adornos son en honor a la luna —señaló el anciano, y Niké distinguió los bellos tallados sobre el suelo dorado de un calendario lunar en el suelo de oro—. La que está arriba, es Mandyet… la barcaza del sol —apuntó el águila, y Niké se sobresaltó al ver sobre su cabeza una segunda embarcación de oro navegando de cabeza sobre ellos, como si fuera el reflejo en un espejo, pero el reflejo navegaba en dirección inversa a ellos. La segunda embarcación tenía diferencias sobresalientes también. El trono era de terciopelo rojo, igual que la vela del navío sobre sus cabezas, los adornos y calendarios no eran en honor a la luna, en esta se hacía tributo al sol, y el águila, se veía muy diferente—. Ambas barcazas tienen un periplo que navegar eternamente, un periplo que las lleva a este punto en el tiempo cuatro veces al año en que ambas barcazas cruzan juntas el mismo punto. Apofis solo puede liberarse de su sello cuando las barcazas pasan la una sobre la otra —le explicó, y Niké notó el lento navegar de ambas barcazas.

—Esto es demasiado confuso —se tomó la cabeza Niké, temblando por el miedo—. Dos barcazas… una en honor al sol… otra en honor a la luna… viajando por un océano de estrellas… —miró Niké al cristalino líquido por el cual viajaban—. Y una serpiente del caos que es liberada siempre que una barcaza pasa sobre la otra… —se estremeció—. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué papel juega en todo esto? —preguntó Niké.

—Yo soy la vida —le respondió el anciano—. Puedes ver mi amanecer viajando en el Mandyet, la barcaza del sol, que antes solía proteger Horus… —apuntó el anciano, y Niké pudo ver que el anciano reflejado no era un anciano, sino un ser fuerte, y hermoso—. Es en el Mesektet, la barcaza de la luna, donde encuentras el atardecer de mi vida —le explicó el anciano, y después prosiguió—. Pero ambas entidades son atacadas por Apofis, que habita en la infinidad profunda del Nun, en el momento en que los periplos del sol y la luna se interceptan, al menos cuatro veces cada año —le explicó, y Niké comenzó a comprenderlo—. Yo soy el que hizo el cielo y la tierra. El que creó las aguas, los vientos, la luz, la oscuridad. Soy el creador del gran río Nilo. Yo soy Khepera por la mañana —señaló en dirección a su joven ser—. Y soy Tum al atardecer —prosiguió con su explicación—. Al mediodía… soy Amón-Ra… y es en el mediodía de la vida, donde Apofis aparece —la gran serpiente mordió a Seth, el ser antropomórfico con cabeza de cerdo hormiguero, lo derribó, y comenzó a subir a la barcaza, arrastrándose lentamente hasta el trono, pero Seth la tomó de la cabeza, y le impidió acercarse—. Soy la vida… —terminó Amón-Ra, pues ese era su nombre cuando las barcazas pasaban una por sobre la otra cuando se interceptaban en el periplo—. Tan importante soy, que Seth quien es maldad pura defiende la vida misma. Ya que en el momento en que Apofis por fin venza, toda la vida dejará de existir tras mi muerte. Incluso los dioses se marchitarán —finalizó la anciana ave.

—La guerra que ocurre cuatro veces cada año… la guerra por la humanidad… —se horrorizó Niké—. Anubis me trajo… él dijo que me necesitarían para salvar al mundo… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer? —le preguntó la niña con ojos llorosos.

—Eres la diosa de la victoria… victoria es lo que debes traer… —le explicó Amón-Ra—. Sin Horus que defienda al Mandet, Seth no se recupera a tiempo de sus heridas para defender ambas barcazas. Horus murió hace mucho tiempo, solo Seth tiene el Aj necesario para entrar en las barcazas ahora. Lleva solamente cinco años defendiéndolas a las dos barcazas desde que un caballero de armadura de oro rompió el sello que Horus se sacrificó en crear para contener a Apofis. Pronto, Seth no podrá más. Y cuando no pueda defender las barcazas, todo acabará —relató con cierta tristeza—. Seth escuchó de una diosa que trae la victoria. Tu luz al alimentar a Seth derrocará a la serpiente. Y el mundo se salvará hoy, no así será mañana, pues tendrás que salvarlo otra vez —le explicó Ra.

—¿Quiere que le entregue mi luz a Seth? —preguntó Niké, y Amón-Ra asintió—. ¿Si le entrego mi luz… el mundo no acabará? —y Amón-Ra le volvió a asentir—. Lo haré… tengo miedo… pero lo haré… —cerró sus ojos Niké, entrelazó sus manos, y las pegó a su pecho. El cosmos de Niké entonces comenzó a rodear a Seth, que cansado y débil estaba al borde de ser derrotado por la invencible serpiente Apofis. Más tras sentir el cosmos dorado de Niké, Seth se recuperó, se puso de pie, tomó su espada, y la clavó con fuerza sobre la cabeza de la serpiente, que se partió a la mitad, en una serpiente blanca que saltó al agua, y una negra que voló en dirección al reflejo y se adentró en este. Apofis, al dividirse, separó las dos barcazas, y Niké comprendió que el eclipse había terminado.

—Bien hecho… —le susurró el anciano, mientras la barcaza comenzaba a desvanecerse—. Diosa Niké que brindaste tu fuerza a defender mi vida, y la vida de todo lo que existe… como recompensa, te haré una advertencia… —le susurró Tum, pues ahora ese era su nombre ya que las barcazas se habían separado. El anciano entonces comenzó a transformarse en cenizas—. Cuídate de Seth… héroe puede que sea, pero un dios olvidado por su pueblo es lo que en verdad es… usará tu fuerza para apoderarse de los Nomos, los 42 jueces de Osiris… —explicó, y la sombra de Seth rodeó a Tum.

—He cumplido mi parte, viejo… —comenzó Seth—. Ahora tomaré mi recompensa —Tum se desintegró junto a la barcaza, y los pies descalzos de Niké se humedecieron al permanecer parada sobre el Nun, el océano de estrellas, con Seth como su única compañía—. Diosa de la victoria… eres ahora mi nueva esclava —finalizó Seth, y los ojos de Niké volvieron a humedecerse.

—Sálvame… —suplicó—. Te lo suplico… ven y sálvame… por favor… —lloró Niké, y el inmenso Seth le ofreció su mano—. Por favor sálvame… Milo… ven y sálvame… yo… tengo mucho miedo… —sollozó Niké, y Seth la tomó de su pequeño brazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Saint Seiya: El Corazón de Niké.<strong>

**Canción de Opening: La Momia (Tierra Santa)**

**Capítulo 2: El Reino de Egipto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Atenas, Grecia. Templo del Athena. 25 de Marzo de 1978.<strong>

Los caballeros dorados se reunieron en el Templo de Athena justo en el momento en que el eclipse terminaba. El suceso seguro había estremecido a la población mundial, un Eclipse que había durado casi doce horas, y los únicos que tenían una idea vaga de lo que estaba ocurriendo eran los caballeros dorados y el Patriarca del Santuario.

Los caballeros de Escorpio, Acuario, Leo y Tauro estaban allí junto al Patriarca y mirando al cielo. La luna había dejado de sangrar. El tiempo perdido inclusive pareció restaurarse pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la luna desapareció del cielo y los primeros rayos de la mañana comenzaron a iluminar el Santuario. Solo fue en ese momento, en que la estabilidad regresó, en que Milo se dio la media vuelta, miró a Aioria, y le propinó un tremendo golpe en el rostro.

—¡Imbécil! —le gritó Milo, y Aioria resistió el tremendo puñetazo, se apartó, enfureció, y estuvo a punto de soltar el propio, cuando Aldebarán los tomó a ambos de sus cabezas, los alzó, y los separó—. ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Gato despreciable! ¡No mereces tu melena! —gritó Milo.

—¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? —lloró Aioria de ira—. Sé perfectamente que no merezco esta melena y es por eso que no la llevo puesta… —apuntó Aioria a su cabeza sin la protección de su casco, la melena de Leo—. No lo entiendes… aunque te lo explique no lo entenderás… solo servirá para lanzar más tierra sobre la reputación de mi hermano… así que no te debo explicación alguna… —insistió.

—Pero puede que yo si tenga algo que opinar —escucharon la voz de una mujer, y el grupo de dorados y el Patriarca se dieron la vuelta para encontrar a una joven señora de unos 23 años de edad, vestida con ropas arqueológicas y escondiendo su larga y suave cabellera oscura debajo de un sombrero de exploradora—. Hasegawa Yoshiko… un placer conocerlos… —se presentó la joven, pero los dorados alzaron la guardia. Todos menos Aioria, que pateó el pecho de Aldebarán, soltándose, y posándose frente a la muchacha—. ¿Pequeño Leo? —preguntó.

—¡No se le acerquen! —gritó Aioria, y comenzó a elevar su cosmos, Milo de inmediato se posó frente a Aioria y comenzó a elevar su cosmos—. Te lo advierto, Milo… no me importa que tu cosmos sea más alto que el mío. No la tocarás… ¿lo entiendes? Superaré tu cosmos de ser necesario —le rugió.

—¡Basta! —gritó el Patriarca, y los cosmos de Milo y Aioria se apagaron—. Los guardias tienen órdenes más que claras. Si un civil irrumpe en los límites del Santuario, debe morir. A menos que sea un enviado del gobierno, con un pase especial —esperó Saga.

—Me temo que no le quedan guardias, Patriarca —le explicó la arqueóloga—. Todos los soldados desde la zona arqueológica, pasando por los anillos inferior y medio y hasta llegar a las murallas, todos fueron asesinados por los Anubites, los necróticos soldados de Anubis. Seres antropomórficos que pertenecieron a la servidumbre egipcia y fueron embalsamados con sus reyes cuando murieron. No importa cuántas veces mueran, Anubis puede volver a sacarlos del Duat para que vuelvan a combatir. Soldados invencibles, e interminables. El equivalente a los espectros de Hades que ustedes enfrentarán en un futuro cercano —explicó.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —preguntó Saga sorprendido—. ¿Quién eres, mujer? Habla antes de que permita a los dorados cortarte la cabeza—. Milo preparó su aguja, pero Aioria cerró sus puños y lo desafió—. Explícate —insistió Saga ignorándolos a los dos.

—Fui la prometida de Aioros de Sagitario… momentos antes de su muerte me había propuesto matrimonio… —le mostró Yoshiko su anillo al Patriarca, y todos intercambiaron miradas—. Aioros me dio esto, una pluma dorada. Dijo que si alguna vez requería entrar al Santuario esto me permitiría entrar. Claro que, con todos sus soldados muertos, simplemente no fue necesaria —explicó, y Milo enfureció y estuvo a punto de atacarla, pero nuevamente Aioria se interpuso en su camino—. Sé que a Aioros lo consideran un traidor. Y he venido a limpiar su nombre —terminó Yoshiko—. Sé lo que planean los dioses egipcios, solo déjenme explicarles —suplicó.

Saga lo pensó detenidamente. La sola mención del nombre de Aioros lo enfurecía. Pero también comprendió que Yoshiko había sido muy valiente para entrar al Santuario, anunciándose como prometida de Aioros, y arriesgando su vida por ser la amante de un traidor. Sin mencionar, que Anubis no había regresado a Niké tras el término del eclipse. Estaban en una situación precaria, y cualquier información sería bien recibida.

—Te escucharemos… —concluyó Saga, y todos los dorados lo miraron con incredulidad—. Pero si la información que me proporciones no me satisface… serás ejecutada… —la señaló Saga. Y Yoshiko cerró los ojos, Milo notó que tembló por unos instantes, pero se tranquilizó, frotó el anillo que le había dado Aioros, y recuperó el valor. El grupo entonces siguió al Patriarca rumbo a su templo.

**Nejen, Egipto.**

Nejen en la antigüedad fue considerada la capital del Alto Egipto, una de las dos divisiones territoriales de la ahora casi extinta civilización. En los tiempos del mito, esta ciudad fortaleza era gloriosa y esplendorosa, llena de cultura y de riquezas, de tesoros y ritos inimaginables. Hoy, no era más que un punto turístico similar a la zona arqueológica del Santuario de Atenas.

Pero igual que pasaba en el Santuario, Egipto tenía su propio Santuario en Nejen. El gobierno de Egipto había protegido una zona especial igual que lo hizo Grecia, una zona donde las antiguas tradiciones seguían vivas. Una región fértil donde aún había un faraón, una princesa heredera, y todo un cuerpo sacerdotal dando ofrendas a los dioses.

De igual manera que sucedía en el Santuario de Atenas, los egipcios también tenían un Pontífice, que vestía una larga túnica de lino de color blanco con bordados de oro, y cubría su rostro con una máscara de oro con el rostro de una esfinge con los ojos pintados bien abiertos y los labios delineados en tinta negra. La cabeza del Pontífice también estaba cubierta por una corona de tela rayada de blanco y azul que le caía por debajo de las orejas y le rodeaba los hombros. En su mano cargaba una especie de tetera con cadenas de oro como agarraderas que el Pontífice llevaba en procesión. La tetera dorada escupía humo azuloso, y llenaba el templo de un olor a incienso. Sus seguidores, al menos una veintena de sacerdotes menores, cargaban también pequeñas velas aromáticas que despedían humos de diferentes colores.

El Pontífice continuó con su procesión hasta llegar a una habitación cuadrada, con el techo muy alto, y las paredes pintadas con imágenes de los dioses, la barcaza solar, la serpiente Apofís, el dios Amón-Ra, y los rivales Horus y Seth en su lucha de cada eclipse. En medio de esta habitación había un amplio santuario cuadrado, con una puerta sellada por un sello redondo de arcilla en una parte de su marco. El Pontífice rompió el sello con sus propias manos, abrió la puerta, y entró a una habitación con estatuas negras, probablemente de un material como el ónix, y cubiertas con adornos de oro. Cada estatua representaba a un dios, y sostenía en sus manos una estatua de madera de sí mismos sosteniendo antorchas, mismas que los sacerdotes entre oraciones comenzaron a encender.

—Dioses del Naos en el templo de Nejen, escuchen nuestras plegarias mientras alzamos nuestras manos ofreciéndoles nuestras almas —comenzó el Pontífice, y todos los sacerdotes alzaron sus brazos, ofreciendo sus almas a los dioses Egipcios—. ¡Despierta gran dios! ¡Despierta en la paz! —el Pontífice enunció su plegaria frente a cada una de las estatuas, tras la cual se encendían las antorchas que cargaban. Las plegarias continuaron por unos instantes, y cuando estas terminaron, los sacerdotes comenzaron a ingresar con regalos de todo tipo, ofrendas para los dioses: pan, cebollas, verduras, carne de buey, cerveza, y vino.

Los sacerdotes pasaron los alimentos por todos los dioses, era creencia de los egipcios en la antigüedad que los dioses consumían la esencia de los alimentos. El Pontífice podía ver esta esencia, el Aj que existía en los alimentos. Los dioses lo absorbían, se alimentaban del Aj en ellos, y cuando todos los dioses hubieron comido, los sacerdotes se repartieron los alimentos desprovistos de sus Aj y los comenzaron a consumir.

Los sacerdotes permanecían descalzos en el Naos, el templo de los dioses egipcios, y el Pontífice siempre era atendido por el resto de los sacerdotes, uno de los cuales le entregó un cetro de oro, el Jerep, un instrumento sacerdotal sagrado, y otro de ellos le entregó una maza, una especie de martillo con la cabeza en forma de escorpión, el nombre del instrumento era Hedj.

—Con el Jerep, represento al pueblo de Egipto, con el Hedj de cabeza de escorpión juro defender a Egipto. El reino de Egipto les sirve, el reino de Egipto los ama —prosiguió el Pontífice, y los sacerdotes sacaron prendas con las que comenzaron a vestir a las estatuillas—. El pueblo de Egipto por sus dioses vivirá. El pueblo de Egipto por sus dioses sangrará. El pueblo de Egipto por sus dioses morirá —terminó, y en ese momento, la estatuilla de Seth encendió sus ojos, asustando al sacerdote que la vestía.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar —habló la estatuilla, su Aj oscuro creció, y los sacerdotes entraron en pánico, mientras eran brutalmente asesinados por la sombra que les aplastaba las cabezas, y se alimentaba de su sangre. El Pontífice interrumpió la ceremonia horrorizado, mientras veía a todos sus seguidores morir bajo la mano de Seth. Y sin embargo, el Pontífice no huyó, si era el deseo de uno de sus dioses, no tenía motivo para enfrentarlo. El Aj de Seth se posó entonces frente al Pontífice, que reverenció, se arrodilló frente a Seth, se quitó la máscara, y con humildad aceptó la muerte—. Eres valiente. Las puertas del Duat se abrirían por tu alma, sacerdote —habló Seth.

—He dedicado mi vida al servicio de los dioses, mi amo Seth —le confesó el sacerdote, de piel morena y cabellera oscura rapada solo a medias. La parte que no estaba rapada le caía por enfrente del rostro cubriéndole uno de sus ojos. Era joven, aparentaba unos 17 años solamente. Demasiado joven para ser un Pontífice, demasiado joven para ser asesinado—. Mi amo Seth. Mi vida le pertenece para hacer de ella lo que le plazca —insistió.

—Si me sirves bien, no hay necesidad para mandarte al Duat aún —apuntó el Aj de Seth—. Egipto ha enfurecido a los dioses. El gran imperio ahora no es nada más que un Santuario inútil y desprotegido. Haremos la guerra en todo Egipto, volveremos a recuperar la tierra de los dioses. Llévame ante el faraón y búscame a una doncella joven para que sea el recipiente de mi nueva hija —ordenó Seth.

—Se hará lo que usted ordene mi gran dios —comenzó el sacerdote—. Considere al Pontífice Olufemi un leal servidor del dios Seth. Como prueba de mi lealtad, romperé la Hedj de Horus Escorpión II —le ofreció a Seth la maza, y el dios de la guerra, el desierto, la oscuridad y la tormenta, rompió la maza con el escorpión—. Lo guiaré al faraón, mi señor —salió Olufemi del Naos, y el Aj de Seth ingresó al Jerep sacerdotal.

El Pontífice siguió la marcha con el conocimiento de Seth existiendo en el interior del Jerep. Se apresuró a cruzar por varias estancias, hasta llegar a la habitación del trono, donde el Faraón permanecía con los ojos cerrados, meditando. Vestía un taparrabo blanco, un escudo de oro similar al que llevaba Seth en su forma divina cubriéndole el pecho, sus ojos maquillados, y sus brazos cubiertos de arillos dorados al igual que sus piernas. En su pecho y atado a su cuello descansaba una cruz Anj, una cruz de oro que simbolizaba a la vida y era el principal aditamento del Faraón.

—Mi Faraón Sobek —comenzó el Pontífice, que entonces observó de reojo a una bella doncella de apenas de 12 años de edad, con la piel ligeramente morena, cabellera castaña suave que apenas le llegaba a los hombros y que tenía una mirada dulce, y un pequeño lunar debajo de su fosa nasal izquierda que se veía bastante sensual sobre sus labios rosado-bronceados. Andaba descalza, sobre una pila de almohadones rosados junto al trono de su padre el Faraón. Se estiró en sus almohadones, seguramente acababa de despertarse. Se dejó caer con un puchero malhumorado por la presencia a tan tempranas horas del Pontífice. Abrazó su almohadón, le dio la espalda, y se acurrucó intentando dormir—. Joven princesa Shesh —reverenció Olufemi.

—¡Jum! —respondió ella de forma ligeramente arrogante—. Olufemi… no respetas mi sueño… grrrrr… quiero dormir… —se quejó la princesa Shesh—. ¿Por qué reptiles tienes que venir a molestar tan temprano en la mañana? ¡Escarabajos! ¡Eres muy molesto! —enfureció la princesa, y Olufemi reverenció.

—Basta, Shesh —comenzó el Faraón Sobek—. Es tu culpa por dormir en la sala del trono. Si durmieras en tus aposentos, no tendrías que despertarte temprano para atender a mis reuniones con Olufemi —sentenció el Faraón, y Shesh infló sus cachetes en señal de molestia—. ¿Se han terminado los ritos diarios, Olufemi? ¿Todo ha transcurrido con normalidad? —preguntó.

—No me atrevería a llamarlo así, mi sol —comenzó el Pontífice, sosteniendo el Hedj frente a Sobek, y el artefacto se oscureció con un intenso Aj maligno—. He seguido sus órdenes, dios Seth. Le entrego al faraón Sobek y a la princesa Shesh en sacrificio —mencionó.

—El sacrificio, es aceptable —concluyó Seth, salió del Hedj, horrorizando a Sobek que intentó tomar su espada curva, solo para que Seth le rebanara la garganta, inundando la mente de Shesh con la horrible imagen y el shock subsiguiente—. Al Faraón no lo necesito con vida, me apoderaré enteramente de su cuerpo, pero a la princesa, el alma de Niké está incompleta, y unirla a ella la completará, se convertirá en una existencia real —apuntó Seth a Shesh, que se levantó e intentó huir, pero Seth extendió su brazo, y su Aj la aprisionó. Shesh lloraba, acababan de asesinar a su padre, y ahora le tocaba a ella sufrir, mientras Seth materializaba un cosmos dorado en su mano, y lo apretaba al pecho de Shesh.

—¡Kyaaaaah! —lloró Shesh por el miedo. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par, y las bellas lagunas color cacao claro se colorearon de un dorado intenso, antes de apagarse en un color ámbar muy hermoso. El cabello de Shesh también se aclaró en las puntas, hasta llegar a la mitad de la cabellera, ahora tenía media cabellera café suave, y la otra mitad rubia y brillando con destellos dorados—. ¡Ah! —lloró la niña, al menos con uno de sus ojos—. ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Seth? ¡Mataste a mi padre! —lloró la niña.

—La fusión de las almas es perfecta —terminó Seth, que comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Sobek, que abrió sus ojos, completamente palidos como la mirada del dios, y la herida de su cuello comenzó a sanar, aunque seguía con el pecho cubierto de sangre—. Ahora eres Shesh y la diosa Niké al mismo tiempo. Como Shesh en estos momentos sufres la muerte de tu padre, pero al mismo tiempo conoces los milagros de nuestra religión y sabes que tu padre al ser Faraón vivirá en el Aaru —Niké lo comprendió, y asintió ante ese conocimiento—. No hay razones para tu tristeza, ahora yo soy Sobek, soy tu faraón, tu padre, tu rey, y tu dios. Aprovecha la mente de Shesh, Niké. Ella ha sido educada en nuestra cultura. Dime que opina Shesh de nuestra civilización —le preguntó Seth.

—Piensa que está en decadencia y cercana a la extinción —respondió Niké rápidamente—. Es triste… siento tristeza en mi corazón al saber que nuestra gente fue conquistada y obligada a darle la espalda a sus dioses. ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? —le preguntó a Seth, que se sentaba en su trono, y permitía a Olufemi limpiarle la sangre del pecho.

—Restauraré la gloria de Egipto —confesó Seth, y Niké se horrorizó—. Seguramente, una parte de ti, la parte que pertenece a Shesh lo desea también. Que vuelvan a honrarse a nuestros dioses, pero es a Niké a quién debo convencer, porque viste a Apofis, y el riesgo de que destruya la barcaza solar —y Niké recordó a la inmensa serpiente, y el miedo que la invadió—. Sin Horus, y con Apofis libre, el mundo seguirá eternamente en peligro, y solo yo puedo entrar y salir del Duat a voluntad. Si yo muero, el mundo muere. Piensa en ello, Niké, y pregúntate a ti misma si vale la pena seguir prestándome tu luz. Conquistaré Egipto, con o sin tu bendición. Pero sin ella, no podré detener a Apofis —y Niké palideció, comprendiendo que tenía razón—. Ahora dime… por más malvado que sea… ¿no crees que el salvar a la humanidad eternamente es penitencia suficiente? ¿Acaso no merezco gobernar el mundo que eternamente estoy obligado a salvar de la destrucción? —le preguntó.

—Yo… —lo pensó Niké. Si ayudaba a Seth, llevaría sangre y muerte por todo Egipto, probablemente por todo el mundo. Si no lo ayudaba, Seth podría perder contra Apofis en el siguiente eclipse, o el que le siguiera, y la humanidad llegaría a su fin. Seth era un tirano, pero un tirano sin el cual la humanidad perecería—. Tendrás mi luz… pero… solo cuatro veces al año… ni una sola vez más… —lloró Niké—. No soy tu aliada… Seth… no deseo la muerte de nadie… repudio tu deseo de conquista, y no te sonreiré para que conquistes a nadie —finalizó, desafiante.

—Me parece bien… —le mencionó Seth—. Para conquistas, tengo a Anubis —terminó, elevó su Aj, y Anubis atendió a su llamado, se materializó frente a Seth, se inclinó en su rodilla, y nubes oscuras materializaron a su ejército—. Olufemi —llamó Seth al Pontífice—. Ve a la sala de los tesoros, y busca el Hedyet, la corona blanca de los gobernantes del Alto Egipto —y Olufemi obedeció, retirándose para buscar el mencionado objeto—. Es hora de restaurar al Alto Egipto —finalizó.

**Atenas, Grecia. Templo del Patriarca.**

—Hace seis años como parte de mis proyectos de estudios universitarios fui enviada a Egipto a realizar una investigación sobre las ruinas que emergieron en la región de Nubia tras la construcción de la represa de Asuán —comenzó Yoshiko, mientras bebía una taza de té en la mesa del Patriarca, que era el único que compartía la mesa con ella mientras los dorados, dos de cada lado, montaban guardia. Aioria estaba detrás de Yoshiko como un guardaespaldas, Milo lo miraba fijamente como el guardaespaldas de Saga. Camus, al lado de Milo, simplemente suspiró con molestia, Aldebarán se mostró indiferente y aburrido al lado de Aioria—. Para investigar las ruinas necesitaba a un guía especial, que por cierto llegó cuatro horas tarde… —se molestó Yoshiko, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó—. Ese guía era Aioros de Sagitario, que venía con el pequeño Leo —mencionó mientras miraba a Aioria, que se ruborizó por el apodo—. Pese a los esfuerzos de ambos por ocultar sus respectivas identidades. Aioria terminó resucitando con su cosmos a las estatuas guardianas de un templo subterráneo donde se había sellado en la antigüedad a la serpiente Apofis, y donde Aioria enfrentó a Anubis, el dios que al parecer invadió el Santuario y acabó con toda la milicia ateniense —explicó.

—Estoy consciente de quienes son Anubis y Apofis —le interrumpió Saga—. En cuanto a la misión de Aioros, yo mismo lo mandé a investigar esas ruinas —mintió, debía hacerlo. Nadie debía percatarse de la identidad de Saga como Patriarca—. La secrecía del Santuario debe mantenerse. Aioros y Aioria fueron imprudentes, no se les debió permitir entablar lazos de camaradería con un ajeno —le explicó.

—Oh, puedo asegurarle, mi señor Arles, que lo que compartimos Aioros y yo fue más que simple camaradería —le recordó mientras movía sus dedos presumiendo su anillo—. La mañana del día en que murió fue la mañana en que me propuso matrimonio. Claro que no podíamos casarnos aún ya que él no era mayor de edad como lo era yo, pero al menos manteníamos una relación de noviazgo —y los cuatro dorados se ruborizaron por la revelación, pero Miko los ignoró—. Aquella noche no regresó a nuestra habitación en un hotel de cercano al área arqueológica… —susurró para sí misma Yoshiko—. Lo odié… más que nunca lo odié, lo maldije, incluso lancé su anillo a la calle —esas palabras destrozaron el corazón de Aioria—. Aioros iba a entregar su armadura ese día. Amaba a Athena, pero Aioros me juró que los caballeros de Athena cuidarían de ella, que su hermano se había vuelto digno de ser un Leo, y que otro tomaría su lugar. Pero fue asesinado. Me lo arrebataron el día en que nos comprometimos. Voy a limpiar su nombre… aún si me cuesta la vida… —sentenció Yoshiko. Saga no dijo nada aún—. Aioria derrotó a Anubis, o al menos a la estatua que lo representaba. Su cosmos sin embargo liberó a Apofis. Hace miles de años, en el 3,200 a.c. escritos encontrados en la tumba del Faraón Horus Escorpión I hablaban de la batalla por la barcaza solar, que vivimos el día de ayer con el eclipse lunar —explicó, y Saga asintió—. En aquellas escrituras se cuenta que Seth y Horus enfrentaron a Apofis y que Horus sacrificó su vida para sellar a Apofis dentro de una vasija de obsidiana, una vasija que descubrimos durante la exploración al templo de Apofis, y que el cosmos de Aioria activó. Antes de que Apofis fuese encerrado en la vasija, cada cuatro años Horus y Seth, bien y mal, unían fuerzas para enfrentar a Apofis que es el caos. Con el sacrificio de Horus, la guerra terminó y la barcaza prosiguió con su rumbo pero… cuando Aioria y Aioros accidentalmente liberaron a Apofis de su sueño, el Maat se restauró, y Apofis regresó a sembrar el caos pese a los esfuerzos de Aioros de derrotarlo —entristeció Yoshiko, y Aioria la miró con tristeza—. Yo no creía en los dioses egipcios o griegos hasta que conocí a Aioros y Aioria. Pero me adentré aún más en la arqueología tras ese día, aprendí a leer las señales en las estrellas, ahora sé cuándo se enfrentan Seth y Apofis —le mencionó—. El Maat, es la armonía cósmica, y Apofis intenta romperla durante cada eclipse. Pero antes Horus y Seth unidos detenían a Apofis. Ahora solo queda Seth por lo que el mundo corre peligro. Hasta ahora Seth ha logrado mantener a Apofis a raya, pero no tardará en ser derrotado y cuando eso pase… la humanidad dejará de existir —finalizó Yoshiko.

—Todo esto solo me dice que hay más razones para considerar a Aioros un traidor que viceversa —le mencionó Saga, y Yoshiko se mordió un labio con dolor—. ¿Por qué habría de perdonar a Aioros? ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte la vida a ti? Todo lo que has dicho reafirma la traición de Aioros —finalizó Saga.

—Porque amaba a Aioros… y porque deseaba con todo mi corazón que cuando Aioros cumpliera la mayoría de edad me convirtiera en su mujer, sin importar que el fuera cuatro años menor que yo… estaba lista… —lloró Yoshiko, pero se secó las lágrimas—. Me lo arrebataron… injustamente… y lo mejor que puedo hacer es auxiliarlos en la recuperación de la diosa Niké —prosiguió Yoshiko, ganándose el interés de Saga—. Investigué, me informé sobre la cultura egipcia. Exploré otras tumbas, leí toneladas de manuscritos. Y descubrí un Santuario egipcio, y escuché a los sacerdotes mencionar que el fin estaba cerca. Uno de ellos, el Pontífice de Nejen, le suplicaba a Seth el unir a los dioses egipcios con los griegos, principalmente con la diosa Niké. Si la diosa Niké estaba de lado de Seth, el mundo jamás terminaría. Yo era una infiltrada en el santuario egipcio cuando me enteré de ello. Al principio no le tomé importancia, pero entonces el Pontífice liberó a Anubis, y el dios de la necrosis levantó a los Anubites. Me apresuré lo más que pude para llegar a Grecia y advertirles. Pero llegué demasiado tarde. No sé qué planeaba lograr advirtiéndoles. Pensé… que tal vez perdonarían a Aioros si yo como su prometida los advertía. Pero llegué tarde, se robaron a Niké. Pero no es todo lo que harán. El Pontífice es el verdadero criminal. Le ha susurrado a Seth ideas de guerra, reconquista de Egipto, y expansión de los dominios de sus dioses. Quiero ayudarles a recuperar a Niké, y que con ella de su lado derroten a Apofis por fin. Si les ayudo a lograr esto, mi deseo es que dejen de ver a Aioros como un traidor… por favor… dejen a mi amado descansar en paz… —lloró Yoshiko, y Saga lo pensó.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra este dichoso Santuario egipcio? —preguntó Saga, y Yoshiko asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Umm… ya todos fuimos testigos del poder de Anubis, y Seth seguramente es incluso más mortífero y peligroso. Es verdad que necesitamos a Niké, principalmente porque una sombra oscura pronto rodeará al Santuario. Pero Apofis. Aún con Niké de nuestro lado, ¿quién podría derrotar a semejante criatura? —la preocupación era evidente en la voz de Saga—. Muy bien… te permitiré limpiar el honor de Aioros sobre su error en la liberación de Apofis solo si logras traer a Niké de regreso al Santuario, y encuentras la alternativa para la aniquilación de Apofis —sugirió Saga, y Yoshiko sonrió.

—Le juro que no se arrepentirá de su decisión, mi señor Arles —reverenció Yoshiko, y Saga se limitó a sonreír bajo su máscara—. Necesitaré de escoltas. Caballeros fuertes que puedan acompañarme. Los Anubites son en extremo peligrosos, y Anubis quién es su líder es un dios, sin mencionar que Seth también está involucrado, y como los dioses egipcios siempre trabajan en triadas, lo más probable es que pronto se les una Neftis, la esposa de Seth. Requeriré de toda la ayuda que pueda brindarme —reverenció nuevamente e intentó mirar a Aioria esperando que se ofreciera, pero alguien más se ofreció primero.

—Mi señor Arles —comenzó Milo—. Fue durante mi guardia el que se robaron a la diosa Niké. Mi arrogancia fue lo que me cegó. Le pido me permita ir a Egipto y enmendar mi error al recuperar a la diosa Niké —suplicó Milo.

—E-espera Milo —interrumpió Aioria—. Miko fue la prometida de mi hermano Aioros. Si alguien debe ayudarla a restaurar el honor de mi hermano ese soy yo —comenzó Aioria de forma desafiante—. Es mi hermano… —le suplicó.

—Parece que me malinterpretas, caballero de Leo —mencionó Milo con frialdad, ni siquiera dignándose a llamar a Aioria por su nombre—. No estoy solicitando esta misión por el deseo de restaurar el nombre de tu hermano. Un traidor siempre será un traidor —y Aioria enfureció—. Solicito esta misión para enmendar mis propios errores. Recuperaré a Niké —finalizó.

—Me parece bien —agregó Saga—. Milo de Escorpio. Te encomiendo la misión de escoltar a Hasegawa Yoshiko a Egipto. Pero no irás solo —Milo se mordió los labios, Aioria sonrió, pero Saga se apresuró a borrarle la sonrisa—. No lo acompañarás, Aioria. Tu lugar está aquí en el Santuario, y esta vez, defenderás tu templo de cualquier enemigo. A tu próxima falla, me encargaré de arrebatarte tu armadura. ¿He sido claro? —sentenció Saga, y Aioria, aunque furioso, asintió—. Camus de Acuario… irás con Milo a Egipto —Camus aceptó la responsabilidad con una reverencia—. Esos serán todos los escoltas que te daré, Yoshiko. Como precauciones adicionales, haré llamar al resto de los dorados de sus lugares de entrenamiento. Cuando todos estén reunidos, y el Santuario se haya recuperado, consideraré enviar a alguien más —finalizó.

—No se arrepentirá de su decisión, Patriarca —reverenció Yoshiko, y miró a Camus y a Milo—. Hubiese preferido que el pequeño Leo me acompañara pero… —susurró Yoshiko—. Aioros… por limpiar tu nombre, juro que encontraré la forma de recuperar a Niké, y salvar al mundo de Apofis —le prometió Yoshiko a su difunto prometido.

**Nejen, Egipto.**

Niké había aceptado de mala gana el convertirse en la ayudante de Seth. Le brindaría su poder como la diosa de la victoria siempre que hubiera un eclipse y Apofis atacara la barcaza solar de Amón-Ra. Solo en esos momentos le entregaría su fuerza, solo en esos momentos velaría por su victoria. En cualquier otro momento ella retraería su bendición, no se la otorgaría a Seth. Pero Seth estaba por demostrar que no necesitaba de la bendición de Niké para realizar la conquista de Egipto.

Seth, actuando como Sobek, había llevado a Niké, que posaba como Shesh, a la zona arqueológica. El Pontífice Olufemi estaba con ambos, y dado a que no se encontraba en prácticas ceremoniales religiosas, no trajo consigo su máscara ceremonial.

El centro arqueológico estaba lleno a rebosar de mercaderes y de turistas que sacaban fotografías de cualquier pequeñez, ignorando que las verdaderas maravillas de Nejen se encontraban detrás de unas murallas que rodeaban a la ciudadela del Faraón Sobek, el último de los Nomos del Alto Egipto. Seth entonces extendió su mano en silencio, y Olufemi le entregó una corona blanca alargada de lino. La corona, tenía la forma de un pino de boliche, pero era un objeto tradicional de los faraones.

—Pueblo de Egipto, e invasores de tierras lejanas —comenzó Seth, y todos los presentes comenzaron a tomar fotografías pensado que era un espectáculo de los nativos egipcios para atraer más turismo—. Mi nombre es Sobek, y soy el soberano de Nejen, y hablo con la voz del dios Seth —extendió sus brazos, y las fotografías prosiguieron—. En mis manos tengo un Hedjet, la corona que en la antigüedad declaraba a un Faraón como el supremo gobernante del Alto Egipto —prosiguió, y comenzó a colocarse la corona, ante lo cual los turistas comenzaron a burlarse por lo ridículo que se veía—. Con este Hedjet, me declaro gobernante del Alto Egipto, y hago el llamado atento a los antiguos Nomos de esta sagrada tierra. ¡Arrodíllense bajo mi mando! ¡O serán ofrecidos en sacrificio a Seth! ¡El dios de la guerra y la muerte! —todos aplaudieron, pensando que era una obra. Niké intentó retroceder, escapar, pero Olufemi la detuvo antes de que escapara. Seth extendió sus manos, y Olufemi le entregó dos objetos de poder. Uno era un flagelo dorado con el extremo delantero forrado de hebras doradas como látigo, el otro era un bastón curvo de oro y pintado con líneas azules—. ¡Soy el señor de todas las tierras y rebaños de Egipto! ¡Represento el poder temporal y espiritual! —enunció mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho, y comenzaba a elevar su Aj—. ¡Yo soy el supremo! ¡Arrodíllense ante la grandeza de mi poder! —terminó, y la tierra comenzó a estremecerse.

Algunos de los turistas comenzaron a asustarse, otros cuantos lo siguieron viendo como parte de las atracciones y continuaron tomando fotografías. Seth sonrió, Olufemi lanzó una plegaria a sus dioses, Niké sintió sus ojos humedecerse, corrió hasta los turistas, se paró frente a las cámaras, e intentó hacerlos reaccionar.

—¡Huyan! —gritó, pero nadie la entendía—. ¡No es una atracción turística! ¡Sus vidas están en peligro! ¡Los Anubites ya vienen! —insistió. Pero los turistas no hablaban árabe. La niña no se había percatado del idioma que estaba utilizando, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, los turistas muy probablemente tampoco entenderían el griego—. ¡Por favor entiéndanme! ¡Tienen que salir de aquí! ¡Tienen que salvarse! —pero ya era muy tarde.

La inmensa puerta de marco de oro se formó a sus espaldas, y las puertas fueron abiertas por Anubis, el dios de la necromancia y los ritos fúnebres. Detrás de él llegaron los Anubites, con sus dientes salpicando brea caliente. Cuando los vieron, los turistas por fin comprendieron el terrible peligro en el que estaban. Anubis rugió, los Anubites rugieron también, y los turistas comenzaron a huir despavoridamente, mientras los seres antropomórficos los perseguían, les desgarraban el cuello, les arrancaban las cabezas a mordidas, y comenzaban una horrible masacre que Niké estaba obligada a presenciar.

—Eres una diosa, deberías comprenderlo mejor —le mencionó Anubis mientras se posaba a su lado, inmenso, una criatura de proporciones superiores a las de cualquier hombre—. Seth es el único que posee el Aj para llegar a la barcaza solar. Si Seth muere, todo está perdido. No apruebo las motivaciones de Seth. Pero prefiero sacrificar a algunos humanos, que ver a toda la humanidad perecer —le explicó Anubis.

—¿No eres un dios malvado? —preguntó Niké, y Anubis la miró de reojo—. Si no eres un ser malvado. ¿Por qué no peleas en contra de Seth? ¿Por qué le sirves y haces su masacre? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Shesh lo sabe! ¡Anubis luchó alguna vez en favor de la barcaza solar! —lloró Niké.

—Y Seth no siempre fue un dios malévolo —le respondió Anubis—. Era venerado, incluso más que el mismo Horus —prosiguió Anubis—. Pero Egipto le dio la espalda a Seth, y en venganza, Seth mató a Osiris. Para resucitarlo, tuve que abandonar mi Aj primordial y convertirme en el dios de la necromancia y así devolverle la vida. Desde ese día, no he tenido el Aj necesario para llegar a la barcaza solar. Solo dos entidades lo poseían. Horus quien era el dios celestial, el dios de bien, y Seth quien es el dios del mal, las tinieblas, la guerra, la sangre, las tormentas y los desiertos —Niké simplemente miró a Seth con una mezcla de tristeza y coraje, Anubis lo notó, se hincó, y le secó las lágrimas—. Seth es el único que mantiene a la humanidad con vida. Mientras Seth conserve su Aj primordial, podrá viajar al Nun y defender la barcaza solar de la tiranía de Apofis. No hay otra alternativa. La voluntad de Seth debe cumplirse. Seth nos tiene a todos bajo su control. Nadie obliga a Seth a combatir a Apofis. Puede negarse en el momento en que él lo desee —terminó Anubis, caminó en dirección a un obeso turista que incluso llevaba una camisa hawaiana, y Anubis alzó su pie sobre la cabeza del hombre—. No podemos darnos el lujo de desobedecer a Seth —volvió a decir Anubis, y aplastó al turista.

**Atenas, Grecia. Zona Arqueológica.**

—¿Por qué se está tardando tanto ese par? —se quejó Yoshiko mientras esperaba junto a su jeep en la zona arqueológica, que afortunadamente había sido cerrada al público por la masacre que había acontecido dentro de los límites del Santuario. El calor era agotador, pero Yoshiko ya estaba acostumbrada, el calor de Egipto era mucho más abrazador que la gentileza de la humedad de Grecia. Se acomodó sus lentes de sol, se abanicó gentilmente con su sombrero, y de pronto escuchó un par de pasos—. Al fin llegan. ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo para pre…? —comenzó Yoshiko, y al darse la media vuelta encontró a Milo y a Camus, ambos vistiendo túnicas griegas—. ¿Vestidos? —apuntó Yoshiko.

—Definitivamente no —habló Camus, quitándose la caja de pandora con la armadura dorada de Acuario y colocándola en el suelo—. Esto, es un chitón —apuntó Camus a las prendas que le cubrían el pecho, que Yoshiko simplemente veía como sábanas blancas que rodeaban los cuerpos de Milo y Camus y que estaban amarradas por una cuerda alrededor de las cinturas—. Egipto es una tierra sumamente caliente. Nos tardamos porque Milo no quería ni sabía ponerse el chitón. Incluso intentó ponerse el Himatión de taparrabos —apuntó Camus a la capa que le cubría la mitad del pecho.

—No eres más que un geniecito petulante, Camus. No tienes idea de cómo te desprecio —lo miró Milo de forma sombría—. Pude haberme puesto mi traje de entrenamiento pero no. En Egipto hace mucho calor, te dará insolación, el color blanco reflejará los rayos del sol y te mantendrá fresco —imitó Milo la voz de Camus, que se molestó.

—Yo no sueno así de infantil —le apuntó Camus—. Si vas a imitarme, al menos ten la decencia de usar la tonalidad de voz adecuada. ¿Es este mi pago por preocuparme por las facilidades de nuestra encomienda? No te veo haciendo nada más que quejarte —insistió Camus.

—¡Aldebarán se burló de nosotros cuando pasamos por su templo! —le reprendió Milo—. Dijo que parecían falditas… no tengo idea de lo que es una falda per suena vergonzoso. Te digo que deberíamos volver por nuestros trajes de entrenamiento —insistió Milo.

—Tiempo fuera… —se quejó Yoshiko, colocando una mano en horizontal y la otra en vertical con las yemas de sus dedos presionando en contra de la palma como hacen los árbitros en los partidos. Inmediatamente después, Yoshiko suspiró—. Pequeño Escorpio… naciste en Grecia, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yoshiko.

—No me llames pequeño Escorpio —enfureció Milo—. Nací en la Isla de Milo. Viví allí hasta los 7 años que comenzó el torneo por la armadura de Escorpio y me convertí en caballero dorado. Después me internaron en el Santuario —agregó Milo.

—Entiendo… entonces las prendas que has usado toda tu vida son el chitón, la túnica de entrenamiento, y la armadura dorada de Escorpio que seguramente es todo lo que utilizaste desde los 7 hasta los 12 años de edad —concluyó Yoshiko, y Milo asintió.

—Pequeño Acuario… tú tienes que ser más normal, eres el listo de los dos… —lloró Yoshiko, Milo sintió que una vena se le alzaba en la frente, y Camus simplemente la miró con serenidad—. El Patriarca Arles dice que eres francés. Tú tienes que haber salido del Santuario más que Milo, por favor dime que es así y que todo esto no es más que una broma —suplicó Yoshiko.

—Nací en Francia… —aceptó Camus, y Yoshiko se alegró—. Viví en Francia hasta los tres años de edad y después me internaron en el Santuario hasta los siete años. Después me mandaron a Siberia, donde entrené en el arte de los vientos congelados. Una vez finalizado mi entrenamiento, regresé al Santuario a convertirme en el caballero dorado de Acuario —finalizó.

—Pe-pe-pe-pero eso significa que has conocido más lugares que Milo —le mencionó Yoshiko, y Milo la miró con desdén—. Definitivamente has usado más ropa que el chitón y la túnica de entrenamiento… ¿verdad que sí pequeño Acuario? —le preguntó Yoshiko.

—Lo he hecho —y Yoshiko se alegró—. En Siberia usaba parkas, o agtigi en idioma inuit —le mencionó, y Yoshiko sintió que lloraría—. Los agtigi son abrigos de pieles de animales como la morsa y las focas, en ocasiones los zorros aunque esas pieles se usan principalmente para hacer guantes. Son vestimentas especialmente diseñadas para el frio —terminó.

—Alto… es suficiente… —interrumpió Yoshiko—. De los doce caballeros dorados… tenía que terminar de niñera de los dos que jamás han dejado los límites del Santuario el tiempo suficiente para entender cómo funciona el mundo exterior… —se preocupó Yoshiko—. Suban al automóvil, quiero decir… amm… suban a la criatura de metal de pies redondos… —intentó explicar Yoshiko.

—¿Crees que somos idiotas? —le preguntó Milo—. Sabemos lo que son los autos. Transportan víveres desde los límites externos al Santuario a los mercados. No se adentran más que a los muelles pero de todas formas no son tan sorprendentes —aclaró Milo.

—Criatura de metal de pies redondos… —se quejó Camus—. ¿Qué edad cree que tenemos? ¿Piensa que tenemos seis años? Necesitarías vivir bajo una roca para no saber lo que es un automóvil —entró Camus, y Milo entró con él. Ambos pusieron sus cajas de Pandoras en medio, la de Milo abajo, la de Camus sobre ella—. No me hables —sentenció Camus.

—Me robaste las palabras de la boca, geniecito —se quejó Milo, y Yoshiko los miró a ambos con descontento mientras Milo jugaba con su cabellera haciendo movimientos circulares por el aburrimiento, y Camus comenzaba a leer un libro.

—Puede que sepan lo que es un carro, par de niños bobos, pero no los llevaré a Egipto vistiendo como Edipo Rey —apunto Yoshiko a sus vestimentas—. Iremos a comprar algunos cambios de ropa, y no quiero escuchar quejas al respecto —terminó y comenzó con la marcha.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo en el nombre de Athena pretendes que combata con una vestimenta tan incómoda? —preguntó Milo mientras miraba su reflejo en un espejo, y admiraba con muy poco interés sus nuevos pantalones de mezclilla color verde militar, y su camisa negra sin mangas—. Los brazos no me molestan, pero de qué demonios está hecho este pantalón. Me aprieta demasiado.<p>

—Se llama pantalón de mezclilla —le mencionó Yoshiko—. Y deja de moverte mientras te arreglo la vastilla, pequeño Escorpio —insistió Yoshiko con el apodo, molestando a Milo—. Este servirá´… ya llevo tres pantalones para cada uno y cinco camisas, también compré calcetines y ropa interior con el dinero que me proporcionó el Santuario. Esto deberá ser suficiente para que nos dure por el tiempo en que se extienda la misión —concluyó—. Ponte la camisa roja con mangas, esta negra la usarás cuando haga más calor —le mencionó Yoshiko, y Milo suspiró, y tomó una camisa roja con un escorpión amarillo como logotipo y fue a cambiarse—. Pequeño Acuario, ayúdame a llevar toda la ropa a la caja registradora —apuntó Yoshiko, y un Camus vistiendo pantalón de mezclilla blanco, y una camisa azul grisácea con las mangas arremolinadas alrededor del hombro y debajo de la axila, miró a Yoshiko con aburrimiento tras el largo rato que pasaron en la tienda comprando ropa—. Ya nos vamos, esta vez es en serio —le sonrió Yoshiko.

—El 7 de Abril de 1978 es el próximo eclipse solar. No de 1979 o 1980 —recriminó Camus—. Si continuamos desperdiciando el tiempo como hasta ahora, no estaremos listos para enfrentar a Anubis, a Seth, o a la serpiente Apofis a tiempo… así que… ¡Deja de andar con tus tonterías femeninas y llévanos a Egipto! —se molestó Camus, sobresaltando a Miko.

—Odio admitirlo pero concuerdo parcialmente con el geniecito —agregó Milo, llegando con su camisa roja ya puesta—. Somos caballeros de Athena, no nos importa lo que piense el mundo de nosotros. Solo servimos a Athena, y nada más importa. Iremos a Egipto, derrotaremos a esos payasos, y regresaremos a nuestros templos. No necesitamos ropa —admitió Milo.

—Pequeño Escorpio… pequeño Acuario… me rompen el corazón, yo que tanto me preocupo por ustedes… —se quitó el gorro de arqueóloga Yoshiko y comenzó a morderlo para evitar soltarse en llanto, lo que conmovió a Milo y a Camus, que se sintieron mal por hacer a Yoshiko llorar—. Solo intento hacer lo posible porque la misión salga bien —prosiguió entre sollozos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya entendimos! —se molestó Milo, y comenzó a cargar las prendas—. Anda, no seas perezoso, ven y ayúdame, pequeño Acuario —lo fastidió Milo, y Camus se molestó, tomó un pantalón, y se lo lanzó al rostro—. ¡Oye no quiero oler tus pestes corporales! —gritó Milo, cabeceando el pantalón fuera de su rostro.

—Para tu información, nos acaba de convencer con su cara bonita —le susurró Camus, dirigiéndose a la caja, sumamente molesto, y poniendo todo allí para que la cajera le cobrara a Yoshiko. La arqueóloga simplemente sonrió.

Salieron de la tienda de ropa con todas las bolsas con su nueva vestimenta y con un par de mochilas que Yoshiko había comprado para ambos. Una vez llegaron al automóvil de Yoshiko, abrió la cajuela donde habían dejado las armaduras doradas y comenzó a guardar la ropa en las mochilas para que estuvieran listos a momento de llegar al aeropuerto. Cuando por fin las mochilas estuvieron listas, Yoshiko se dio la vuelta para indicar que ya todo estaba listo para irse, cuando notó que Camus era el único que estaba sentado en la banca en donde los dejó, y que estaba mirando al otro lado de la calle en la que Milo tenía a un grupo de tres niñas, estudiantes seguramente por el horario, todas ruborizadas.

—¿Qué está haciendo el pequeño Escorpio? —preguntó Yoshiko, y se horrorizó cuando Milo se puso en cuclillas frente a una de las niñas y comenzó a mirarle la falda—. ¿Eeeeeh? ¡No me digas que el pequeño Escorpio es un ligón! —se sobresaltó Yoshiko.

—¿Ligón? —preguntó Camus, posando su atención lejos de Yoshiko momentáneamente—. Estábamos aburridos esperándote a que terminaras de arreglar las mochilas cuando un grupo de niñas comenzó a caminar por aquella calle. Sus pantalones eran extraños, más parecidos a un chitón pero sin envolverse. Milo dijo que quería verlos de cerca, se paró, se cruzó la calle, y ha estado bombardeando a las niñas con preguntas sobre su chitón… yo también tengo curiosidad de hecho… ¿no sienten frio con eso? —se preguntó Camus.

—¡Se llaman faldas! ¡Y el que Milo las examine tan de cerca es acoso sexual! —lo reprendió Yoshiko, tomó a Camus de la mano, y lo jaló hasta el otro lado de la acera para intentar detener a Milo—. Por los dioses egipcios, griegos, vikingos, cristianos, budistas, el dios que sea. ¿Qué rayos les enseñan a ustedes los caballeros dentro del Santuario? —preguntó Yoshiko, y se horrorizó cuando Milo colocó sus manos en las caderas de una de las niñas, y sus dos amigas se ruborizaban al extremo, igual que Yoshiko lo hacía.

—Entonces dices que no tienes que amarrar la falda como nosotros amarramos un chitón porque tus caderas la sostienen —mencionó Milo, moviendo sus manos arriba y debajo de las caderas de la niña que temblaba sin comprender el cómo habían llegado a esa situación—. Ahora entiendo, las caderas de las mujeres definitivamente sostienen las faldas. Pero sigo sin entender cómo una falda las mantiene calientes… tu piel bajo las rodillas se ve fría… —continuó Milo, y tocó los chamorros de la niña, que sintió un choque eléctrico alrededor de la columna, y sus dos amigas soltaron grititos de alegría—. Lo vez, tienes frio, y eso que hace calor. ¿Qué llevas debajo de la falda? —comenzó a alzarle la falda, cuando Yoshiko llegó y le pateó la cabeza al suelo, asustando a las niñas—. ¿Qué espectro de Hades te pasa mujer? —gritó Milo levantándose por el coraje, y con su cosmos rodeándolo de un escarlata intenso.

—Pequeño Escorpio… ya me habían dicho que los Escorpios eran unos pervertidos pero decidí darte el beneficio de la duda… ¿cómo te atreves a acosar sexualmente a estas señoritas? —se quejó Yoshiko, y entonces miró a las niñas. La que había tocado Milo estaba temblando—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento. Es extranjero, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, te prometo que no te estaba acosando… —intentó explicarle Yoshiko.

—Yo… yo… —comenzó la niña con lágrimas traicioneras saliéndole de los ojos—. Creo que estoy enamorada… —confesó, y sus amigas gritaron histéricamente, Yoshiko sintió que su quijada se abría y que no podía cerrarla, y Camus bombardeaba a Milo con preguntas sobre el funcionamiento de las faldas—. Tengo que saber de qué escuela es… ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Pequeño Escorpio es su apodo, verdad? —le preguntó la niña a Yoshiko.

—Lo lamento mucho, es un estudiante de intercambio. Vamos a Egipto a que continué sus estudios allí —mintió Yoshiko, y la niña sintió que se le partía el corazón—. Me disculpo por las inconveniencias. Reprenderé al pequeño Escorpio severamente por su comportamiento —finalizó Yoshiko y se dio la vuelta, encontrando a Milo y a Camus ambos con las miradas posadas en contra de las vitrinas de una tienda de electrodomésticos—. ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Yoshiko, y los encontró a ambos viendo la televisión, aunque solo eran comerciales—. ¿Qué miran? Solo son comerciales —les mencionó Yoshiko.

—¿Qué clase de magia es esta? —preguntó Camus, analizando el televisor frente a él y pegando el rostro a la vitrina, Milo estaba haciendo lo mismo, y varias personas se detuvieron en sus marchas observando el cómo Camus y Milo tenían los rostros completamente pegados a la vitrina mientras veían comerciales, lo cual era raro en jóvenes de su edad—. ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Camus.

—Eso creo… —forzó la vista Milo—. Catorce imágenes por segundo que dan la idea a la mente humana poco entrenada de que está viendo una proyección en tiempo real… jamás había visto nada parecido en mi vida… —y Camus asintió—. Pero lo que más me preocupa es la imagen número 7 que pasan cada segundo… —mencionó Camus, y Milo asintió—. Únanse al movimiento Neonazi —leyó Milo la tercer imagen que los televisores lanzaban cada 7 imágenes en menos de un segundo—. Únanse al partido del Amanecer Dorado… acepten el neo-nazismo… Giannis Giannopoulos para supremo gobernante de Grecia… dictador de 1980… —prosiguió leyendo Milo, y todos se horrorizaron.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pegó el rostro Yoshiko a la televisión—. ¿Mensajes subliminales políticos neo-nazis en los comerciales de televisión griegos? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas ver eso? —forzó la vista Yoshiko, pero no podía ver lo que Milo y Camus podían ver—. Cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto… me dirán todo lo que leyeron… informaré de esto al jefe de estado ateniense solo para estar preparados… —y Milo y Camus asintieron—. Estos niños… son increíbles… —susurró Yoshiko para sí misma, pero entonces los separó de la vitrina—. Tenemos que irnos ya —insistió, pero escucharon un grito, y vieron a un hombre corriendo con pistola en mano y el bolso de una mujer—. ¡Un ladrón! ¡Quédense atrás de mí! —pero Camus se adelantó, colocó su mano en el suelo y congeló la acera, forzando al hombre a resbalar, lanzar el bolso de la mujer al aire, y Milo simplemente tuvo que extender su mano para que el bolso le cayera en esta—. ¿Congelaste la acera… la congelaste? —preguntó Yoshiko.

—Eso no tiene nada de impresionante —dijo Milo, y de pronto volteó a los televisores nuevamente—. ¡Oh! ¡Ese tipo de mensajes subliminales sí son de mi agrado! —mencionó Milo, y Camus se distrajo, vio que estaban transmitiendo un programa infantil, pero Camus abrió la boca y se unió a Milo a ver los mensajes subliminales—. ¿Qué es eso que está haciendo esa niña con su mano? —preguntó Milo.

—Creo… que tiene comezón… —parpadeó Camus un par de veces—. Aunque es un lugar algo vergonzoso para que le dé comezón frente a un hombre semi-desnudo… —prosiguió Camus, y Yoshiko se horrorizó y le tapó los ojos a ambos—. ¡Oye! ¡Estaba viendo eso! —se quejó Camus.

—¿Me-me-mensajes subliminales de ese tipo en programas infantiles? ¡No me importa cuánto me cueste! ¡Hablaré con los catedráticos en la universidad! ¡Me aseguraré de que los responsables estén bajo rejas! —se quejó Yoshiko, y entonces recordó al ladrón que se ponía de pie molesto mientras miraba el bolso que había rescatado Milo y lo apuntaba con su pistola—. ¡Eeeeek! —gritó Yoshiko.

—Escúchame bien… muchacho… —lo amenazó el hombre, y todos en los alrededores se asustaron—. Vas a entregarme ese bolso… o te aseguro que no me importará que seas un niño. Te dispararé —aseguró el hombre.

—¿Esta cosa? —apuntó Milo, y el hombre asintió—. Hasta donde yo sé es de esa señora y lo que estás haciendo se llama robar —la señora dueña del bolso estaba sumamente asustada, y preocupada por la vida de Milo. Yoshiko también estaba asustada, pero Milo y Camus estaban sumamente tranquilos—. ¿Qué es esa cosa? —apuntó Milo a la pistola.

—Creo… que leí en ellas en un libro sobre la evolución del armamento humano —se frotó la barbilla Camus—. Creo que se llaman armas de fuego, generan una pequeña explosión en el cañón y lanzan un objeto cilíndrico y con punta a alta velocidad que puede penetrar la piel, los huesos, los órganos y salir del otro lado. Un arma de asesinos —explicó Camus—. En los libros hay fórmulas de la velocidad que alcanzan, son bastante lentas pero se cree que en un futuro alcanzarán velocidades superiores a tus agujas —concluyó Camus.

—En otras palabras, ¿es un arma que lanza agujas escarlata? —y Camus hizo un ademan demostrando que no estaba enteramente seguro pero que sí lo creía—. Vaya, eso será divertido. Anda, dispárame a ver qué tan rápidas son tus agujas —se burló Milo, y todos los presentes se sorprendieron por su valentía o idiotez—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda! ¿No me dijiste que si no te devolvía el bolso me dispararías? Para tu información, no lo planeo devolver, y planeo rebanarte las rodillas y los codos para que no puedas ni caminar ni correr en varios meses y cuando te recuperes veras que la recuperación no fue completa, que vivirás por siempre con problemas en las articulaciones dañadas y que no podrás volver a robar. Eso lo haré aún si no me disparas, porque yo detesto a los ladrones, a los asesinos, a los violadores, a todo quién irrumpa en la justicia de los demás. Siéntete agradecido de que al menos te estoy dando la oportunidad de defenderte, papanatas —se cruzó de brazos Milo, y el hombre enfureció.

—¿Crees que no tengo el valor de hacerlo, mocoso? ¡Te dispararé! —y Milo esperó, y el hombre tembló con miedo—. ¡Maldito! ¡Muere! —disparó, todos se espantaron y gritaron, y Milo simplemente detuvo la bala con una de sus uñas, ni siquiera era la uña de la aguja escarlata—. ¿Qué? —se sobresaltó el hombre, y Yoshiko estaba azul por el terror que sentía.

—No es escarlata… es más bien como plomo o algo parecido… —examinó Milo, y le entregó la bala a Camus—. Está algo caliente, pero no mucho. Esta cosa jamás podría alcanzar la velocidad de una de mis agujas. No creo que pueda siquiera perforarme la piel —y Camus examinó el objeto con detenimiento.

—Bueno… si no sabes controlar el cosmos, esta cosa sería mortal… —aseguró Camus, pasándose la bala entre los dedos—. Al menos es más veloz que una flecha. Esta cosa podría hacer grandes diferencias en las batallas de los humanos. Pero dudo mucho que alguien entienda que el cosmos es muy superior a todo esto. Actúa con prudencia, esta gente no sabe de lo que somos capaces. Debemos mantener el perfil bajo —y Yoshiko miró a los alrededores, percatándose de que mantener un perfil bajo a estas alturas era imposible.

—Sé que tenemos que mantener el perfil bajo pero… a este… no lo perdono… —aclaró Milo—. Bien… ahora a cumplir con mí amenaza. ¿Con qué prefieres que empiece? ¿Con tus brazos, o tus piernas? De todas formas las voy a cortar todas —la aguja de Milo creció, y el hombre comenzó a retrocedes, y a disparar. Esta vez Milo no evadió las balas, dejó que le rebotaran en el cuerpo, ni siquiera la ropa se le agujeró por el cosmos que había alzado a su alrededor—. Tal vez primero deba destruir esa arma. ¡Filo Escarlata! —gritó, y la pistola se partió a la mitad, y el hombre miró horrorizado a un Milo con la mirada asesina—. Ahora… despídete de tus articulaciones. ¡Filo Escarlata! —gritó nuevamente, y le cortó la parte trasera de las rodillas, y la unión en los codos, dejando al hombre tendido en el suelo, gritando de dolor y desangrándose—. Ahora… normalmente no muestro piedad… pero hay chicas presentes… y no me gusta ser sanguinario frente a las chicas. ¡Aguja Escarlata, Al Niyat! — lanzó una aguja, y la clavó en el pecho del hombre—. Al Niyat es un poderoso anestésico, un veneno que destruye parcialmente el sentido del tacto. No sentirás más dolor que el del conocimiento de que pasaste por la calle equivocada, y en el momento equivocado. Piensa en ello… nunca se sabe cuándo volverás a pasar por delante de mí… —le sonrió con malicia Milo, y lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Después caminó a la señora, y le entregó su bolso—. Aquí tiene —le mencionó, y después se le quedó mirando a Yoshiko—. ¿Ya nos vamos? Comienzo a aburrirme —terminó.

—¿Aburrido? ¡Yo estoy al borde de un infarto! —gritó Yoshiko, tomó las manos de Milo y Camus, y los subió a la fuerza a su auto, arrancó, pisó el acelerador a fondo, y se dirigió inmediatamente al aeropuerto—. ¡Están dementes! ¡Ustedes dos están dementes! ¿En qué diantres me metiste, Aioros? ¿Por qué tenías que enamorarme con tu sonrisa bonita y enterrarme en este mundo tan demente en el que tú naciste y moriste? —se quejó, pero se tranquilizó casi inmediatamente—. Por favor… solo… hagan lo que yo les diga y déjense de tantas locuras… —entristeció Yoshiko, y continuó manejando al aeropuerto.

**Nejen, Egipto.**

La matanza había terminado. Todo Nejen se había rendido ante los temibles Anubites y su sanguinario Faraón, Sobek. Aunque no habían caído sin pelear, las fuerzas de autodefensa egipcias se vieron obligadas a movilizarse en contra de las terribles criaturas, pero los Anubites no eran dañados por las balas, ni siquiera eran retrasados en su matanza, el Aj que los rodeaba era impenetrable por los disparos de los egipcios.

Los soldados de infantería pronto llegarían, el resto de las tierras Egipcias no toleraría un movimiento de conquista. Comenzaban a movilizarse tanques de guerra, helicópteros, todo lo que fuera necesario, el gobierno Egipcio no permitiría que Sobek intentara amotinarse y reconstruir el antiguo sistema de gobierno.

Todo Nejen estaba asediado, pero los Anubites no pretendían dejarse intimidar, se lanzaron sobre los tanques, subieron a los monumentos y saltaron sobre los helicópteros y los derribaron. Algunas de las fuerzas de autodefensas lograron posicionar lanza misiles, y atacaron a los Anubites que sentían el impacto de las explosiones pero no eran heridos, solo enfurecidos.

—Pronto el gobierno de Egipto se dará cuenta de que la intervención militar es inútil, mi señor Seth —comenzó el Pontífice Olufemi, mientras Seth se encontraba sentado en su trono observando la masacre, y Niké se cubría los oídos y mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando dejar de escuchar los bombardeos y los gritos de muerte—. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que en Per Usir, la capital del Bajo Egipto, los Guerreros del Sol se estén reuniendo para hacerle frente al ejército de los Anibutes. Los Guerreros del Sol poseen dominio en el Aj. Si se levantan en nuestra contra… —intentó explicar Olufemi.

—Serán exterminados —fue la respuesta de Seth—. ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Destruir a Seth? Si destruyen a Seth, ¿quién los salvará de Apofis cuando ataque la barcaza solar? —se burló Seth, y el Pontífice asintió—. Pareces no comprenderlo, Olufemi. Sin Horus, soy invencible —finalizó.

—Horus existe… mi señor… —habló Anubis, que llegaba al palco desde el cual Seth observaba la destrucción de Nejen—. Cuando combatí por la diosa Niké… lo encontré… él no sabe que es la reencarnación de Horus… puede que ni siquiera lo sea y solo sea un descendiente del hace tiempo perdido dios celeste. Pero existe una posibilidad de que ese caballero al que enfrenté en Grecia posea la sangre de Horus, y si la tiene… —intentó explicar Anubis.

—Horus murió… yo mismo vi a Apofis arrancarle su cabeza de halcón momentos antes de ser sellado por el remanente del Aj de Horus —le mencionó Seth con molestia. Anubis simplemente volvió a reverenciar y mantuvo su silencio, pero ya había llamado la atención de Seth—. Habla… ¿por qué crees que ese guerrero es Horus? —preguntó.

—Es el caballero dorado de Escorpio, y se parece físicamente a la forma que Horus tomaba cuando deseaba interactuar con los aldeanos —le explicó Anubis—. Además, me parece demasiada la coincidencia de que este guerrero sea físicamente idéntico también a Horus Escorpión I y II quienes eran los enemigos juramentados del dios Seth. Conoce también la localización de los remanentes de Osiris cuando fue descuartizado, y extrae su fuerza de esas estrellas, y lo más importante… tiene control sobre la estrella roja a la que él llama Antares y que nosotros conocemos con el nombre del ojo de Horus… —al escuchar todo eso, Seth no pudo evitar frotarse la barbilla con aires de preocupación—. Su cosmos no es tan alto aún… pero tiene un excelente dominio en este. Si es que llega a lograr manipularlo correctamente podría incluso llegar a la barcaza solar. Y si eso ocurre… —intentó explicar Anubis.

—Tonterías —le respondió Seth—. Un mortal jamás podría llegar a la barcaza solar, y parece que estás olvidando que el cosmos y el Aj son fuerzas distintas que comparten los mismos fundamentos. Ese sujeto no posee el control del Aj, no hay forma de que llegue a la barcaza solar —se molestó Seth, mirando a Anubis con incredulidad—. Sin mencionar, que incluso si llegara a la barcaza solar… tendría que pasar sobre Apofis y vencerlo, y Apofis es eterno. Este mortal, incluso si lograra repelerlo, sigue siendo un mortal. No puede reemplazarme, yo soy un dios, yo soy eterno. La vida de ese tal Milo de Escorpio no es más que un suspiro en este mundo —el nombre llamó la atención de Niké, y su corazón se llenó de esperanza, pero a Seth el nombre de Milo no lo incomodaba, no era más que un mortal al que observó enfrentar a Anubis desde la barcaza solar—. Si ese tal Milo de Escorpio se apareciera… solo tendría que matarlo. No es Horus Escorpión Tercero. Solo un infeliz que se le parece —finalizó Seth, y continuó viendo a Nejen arder—. Si es un guerrero valiente, puede que sea entretenido enfrentarlo… así que ven si puedes, Milo de Escorpio. Estoy ansioso por probar tu valor… —finalizó, mientras miraba al cielo.

**Atenas, Grecia. Aeropuerto Internacional Eleftherios Venizelos.**

—¡Ni de broma! ¡Prefiero darme de palos con Ares el dios de la guerra! ¡Sacrificar mi vida en combate singular contra Posesión! ¡Y escupirle en el rostro a Hades para que torture mi alma por la eternidad! ¡Me lleva Hades! ¡Desvirgaría a Athena para ganarme el desprecio de Zeus y que me hiciera el alma añicos! ¡Pero ni muerto me subo a esa cosa! —gritaba Milo aferrándose a las sillas de la sala de espera del aeropuerto internacional de Atenas, mientras Camus y Yoshiko intentaban jalonearlo a la fila de abordaje.

—No puedo creer que mencionaras lo de desvirgar a Athena… ¿acaso no tienes una pizca de vergüenza? ¡Te creía más noble! —le gritó Camus, jaloneando con más fuerza, pero Milo se negaba a subirse a un avión—. Solo espera a que le diga al Patriarca sobre tu imprudente comentario. ¡Si le tienes miedo a las alturas no es excusa para que digas semejantes barbaridades! —reprendió.

—¡Lo dije sin pensarlo! ¡Obviamente jamás haría eso! ¡Pero hablo enserio cuando te digo que no hay nada en este mundo que me haga subir a esa cosa! —se empecinó Milo, y Camus forcejeó en su contra intentando meterlo al túnel de abordaje, Yoshiko se cansó y soltó a Milo y dejó al par discutir el uno con el otro.

—Aw… mi espalda… —se quejó Yoshiko—. ¡Escucha, pequeño Escorpio! ¡Me cuesta creer que tras detener balas con tu cosmos le tengas miedo a un simple avión! ¡Te he dicho que no pasará nada malo! ¡Ya tuve que pagar por dos boletos de avión adicionales para que tú y el pequeño Acuario subieran sus armaduras! Aunque de todas formas tendría que pagar ese costo extra pues no hay forma de que no se roben armaduras de oro solido… —se susurró Yoshiko, pero pronto volvió en sí—. ¡Solo sube al maldito avión! —apuntó.

—¡Ni muerto! ¡Icario en el mito fue asesinado por Apolo cuando el muy arrogante del hijo de Dédalo intentó volar hacia el sol con las alas que le fabricó su padre! ¡Apolo enfureció por la arrogancia del chico, le quemó las alas e Icario se precipitó a su muerte! —les gritó Milo—. ¡Luego está Belerofonte! ¡El héroe que domó a Pegaso! ¡Intentó volar hasta el Olimpo a lomos de Pegaso y Zeus lo fulminó con un rayo! ¡Si los dioses quisieran que los humanos volaran nos habrían dado alas! ¡No subiré a esa cosa! —insistió Milo.

—¡Es la forma más rápida de llegar a Egipto! —le gritó Yoshiko—. Pequeño Escorpio… no me hagas recurrir a tácticas sucias. Por favor sube —pero Milo se negó—. Bien. ¿Amas a Athena, no es así? —le preguntó, y Milo se ruborizó, Camus simplemente abrió su boca en señal de sorpresa ante semejante comentario imprudente—. Aioros me platicó de todos los caballeros. Y el pequeño Leo me dijo que si tenía problemas con el pequeño Escorpio, solo tenía que recordarte el amor por tu diosa. ¿La amas, no es así? Pues tu diosa necesita a Niké, y sin Niké la diosa a la que tanto amas corre peligro. ¿Vas a dejar a tu amada Athena arriesgar su vida en las guerras futuras? ¿Aún si sabes que Niké es la herramienta de Athena para lograr la victoria? ¿Qué pasará cuando Athena enfrente a Hades por ejemplo, y deba hacerlo desarmada? —finalizó.

—¡Eso jamás! —se soltó Milo de los asientos, y le arrebató su mano de encima a Camus—. Por Athena… solo por Athena… yo lo haría todo por Athena… —tragó saliva Milo, y entró al túnel aunque no sin mostrarse tenso—. Por los dioses… en verdad debo estar loco por Athena como para desafiar a Zeus subiéndome a esta cosa… —susurró Milo.

—Espera… —comenzó Camus ligeramente conmocionado—. ¿Quieres decir que lo que sientes por Athena es amor verdadero y no solo devoción? ¡Milo! ¡Athena es una diosa virgen! ¡No hay forma que la diosa pueda corresponderte! —enfureció Camus, siguiendo a Milo al interior del avión. Yoshiko simplemente suspiró.

—Aioros… dame fuerzas para lidiar con este par… —mencionó Yoshiko—. Aunque… estoy segura de que donde quiera que estés… sea en el Hades, o en los Campos Elíseos… estás disfrutando esto, ¿verdad? —se alegró Yoshiko, y comenzó a entrar en el túnel de camino al avión—. Tú siempre viste la vida con una sonrisa… amabas a la tierra, y seguro amabas a Athena tanto como Milo la ama… pero al final me elegiste a mí y no a la diosa, así que al menos… te juro que me encargaré de que tu diosa tenga todas las herramientas para sobrevivir. Mírame bien, Aioros… te juro que traeremos a Niké de vuelta —Yoshiko llegó a su asiento, se sentó, miró a Camus que estaba sumamente molesto y con su armadura atada en su asiento mientras veía por fuera de la ventana. Milo por otra parte había atado la armadura al asiento de la ventana, y miraba al suelo con cierta preocupación. Eran un par de niños bastante raros, pero Yoshiko comenzaba a encariñarse con ellos, y estaba ansiosa de llegar a Egipto, y presenciar el cómo defenderían la paz en la tierra.


End file.
